Returning a Kindness
by long lost island
Summary: A woman from the camp is taken by the others. Ben returns her kindness while he was being held captive in her camp. Lots of Ben/Juliet angst. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea that came into my head. If anyone wants this story to continue all I need is one review. If I get nothing, enjoy anyway. Oh, I don't own any of the characters, just having some fun.

…

Ben was pleased that Abby was able to be captured easily from her camp. To tell the truth she was taken one mile from it as she was lost after being chased by what they called the monster. He looked up at Juliet. "Is she indeed pregnant?"

She sighed, "Yes and she became pregnant on the island. There's nothing I can do for her. She should be with her people." Juliet didn't want to go into any more detail. "How did you know she was pregnant?"

"She helped me when I was being held captive in her camp. She was very talkative and I got some information out of her. It seems she liked Henry Gale." He smiled looking at Abby.

Juliet folded her arms. "I get the feeling Henry wouldn't hold people hostage. Being that he was one himself. I could like a man like that." Her words taunted him, reminded him of one of the reasons she was so angry with him. "He would let her go."

Ben wasn't going to be pushed today. "If he knew what I did, he wouldn't."

Abby started to wake up, blinking. Juliet placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You are in good hands."

Ben stood next to the bed and waited for Abby to recognize her. "Henry? You escaped." Her mind was trying to process some information. Then she remembered the shootings. "You killed them. Three people, you shot them." She tried to get up but found she was restrained. That only caused her to panic.

Juliet gave her a shot to calm her down. Abby fell back into a drug induced state. "Ben, what happened at the camp?"

"Michael happened. He killed three of his own people to set me free. I suppose I should let him have his son back."

"How thoughtful of you."

"I have my moments."

Abby heard all of this. "Michael did that?" She spoke in her drugged state. "You're Henry not Ben. Who's Ben?"

"I am Abby. Tomorrow I'll explain what happened and why you are here." He freed her wrists from the restraints. "I owed you that."

"Thank you Ben. That's kind of you." Abby started to mumble after that with the drug now fully taking effect in her system.

Ben and Juliet left the room to allow their 'patient' to rest and take her time to get used to her surroundings.

"Want to tell me what happed with her? I can guess how you were treated by the others, but her? She seemed to think you're a decent human being." Juliet's words were sarcastic but if they kept her in his presence for a while he would indulge her.

…

Abby didn't want to go to the hatch but she wasn't feeling well and wanted to see Jack about her bouts of illness. "Hey there John? How's the leg?"

"It's tender but I've been through worse. Abby isn't it?" John put his book down.

"Yes. Um, is Jack here I wanted to ask him something?" Abby looked around at the dated area. She couldn't take her eyes of the sink and stove. She remembered those things.

"He's out arguing with Sawyer about something. You must have just missed him. So he may be a while." John smiled. Abby joined in as the animosity between Jack and Sawyer was part of the entertainment on the island.

A voice came behind a locked door. 'John, I need some water. Please, I won't harm anyone.'

"Is that the prisoner I've heard about?" Abby was curious and stared at the door.

"Jack will be back in an hour or so, he can wait until then." John was reluctant to say the words. A mixed sound of guilt and insecurity was in his voice.

"Isn't he the one that saved you from being eaten by the door and pressed the button that stops the world from blowing up?" Abby asked a little confused as to why this prisoner was being held with no water.

"We don't know who he really is. We have a strong feeling that he's one of the others."

'I'm rather thirsty, please just some water and my shoulder isn't getting any better.'

Abby looked so torn and gave John a withering look. "What can it hurt to give some water?"

With some thought John nodded and told her to take the mini medical kit. After been given the combination to the door she entered. She saw a rather beaten man with a rather significant wound on his shoulder. "Wow, did you ever get beat up. Here's your water." She had to step closer and kneel as he was tied up at the moment."

"Thank you so much."

His eyes intrigued her as well as a dignity that radiated from him even in his beaten state. "You're welcome. I've come to change your bandage and if you'll let me I'll clean up your face. Someone did a number on you."

"That would be the one called Sayid."

She instantly understood what happened. This man, Henry Gale was interrogated. "I am so sorry to hear what happened to you."

He could see complete sympathy in her eyes. She's a woman that would never want to have any harm done to anyone. She went to work straight away on his shoulder. "I'll be as gentle as I can. This may sting a bit."

He winced a little more than usual trying to get her sympathy. "Don't worry about it. I really appreciate your efforts. You're good at this? Are you a nurse?"

She gently laughed. "No I'm a secretary that was on vacation with my boyfriend. I got this experience from stitching up and helping my four older bar fighting brothers. They've grown up now but when they were younger…well that was a different life. I'm Abby by the way."

"I'm Henry Gale. Not that anyone believes me."

After dealing with his shoulder Abby cleared some dried blood from around his mouth. She was quiet then as she felt this was a rather intimate thing to do. His eyes kept boring into her pleading for her to believe him. He could see that she really wanted to believe him.

"Well with everything that has happened here people are not so trusting. There was this guy named Ethan who kidnapped a pregnant woman Claire and then a man named Charlie was strung up from a tree and left to die. There were also kidnappings. People were simply taken in the middle of the night." She paused again to clean off the area above his eye.

Henry nodded a little. "I can understand the fear. But I had nothing to do with that."

Abby stepped back and closed her eyes. "Sorry, just a little nausea that I've been having lately. It will pass."

"How long have you been on this island?" He knew the answer to that but he wanted to see if his assumptions were correct. People didn't get sick on this island he thought bitterly.

"Just over a month and a week." She finished the last scrape on his face. Then a thought hit her. Worry spread all over her face.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" He knew full well know that he upset her and was glad. She would be easy to manipulate now.

"No, no you didn't don't worry about that."

"I did. I didn't mean to."

"Henry please, you didn't. So please don't worry about it. I didn't mean for you to think you did." It was then she stared at his wrists and realized that they were very, very red. "Oh, my. Let me take a look."

He made a face when she pulled on them as they were tied to his feet. "Sorry, I'm not helping."

"You could loosen them just a bit. Just a little." He looked pained as he bore into her eyes.

"Alright, look can I trust you won't attack me if I take them off your wrists to clean them? I'll have to tie you up again." She was ready to go and ask John for help or advice with this.

He stopped her. "You can trust me Abby. I don't want to get you into trouble. You've been so kind to me and I don't want to abuse that. Abby, please."

She nodded and undid the expertly tied knots. It took her some time to get them undone as she had very little skill rope tying. His wrists were cleaned, though upon further inspection they didn't need to be. "They are all right. Just rubbed a little. Sorry I'm going t have to tie these again."

For a second there he thought of attacking her and taking her from here. No one was in the hatch except for John, Abby and himself. He pushed that thought aside and let her tie him up again.

"I am not sure if they are tied well enough. I may have to get John to check."

"No, they are quite secure." He pulled on them to show her.

She stood up from her kneeling position and felt nauseated again. "Well, best of luck to you Henry Gale."

"Thank you Abby. If I am ever able I'll return the kindness you've shown me."

She smiled nervously and left the room and closed the door behind her. He easily undid the rope binding his hands and feet and stretched his limbs. A few hours later, when he heard footsteps, he quickly tied himself up again.

….

Juliet believed him. He was manipulative enough to be believed. "So how do you intend on repaying her kindness Ben?"

"By keeping her as comfortable as possible."

"She'll end up just like the rest."

Ben looked through the glass window. "No, she won't. She was damaged before she came here. Read the files again. She's the answer we've been looking for."

He walked down the corridor leaving Juliet to stare at the newest patient on the island. She prayed in her heart that this woman won't end up like the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Well someone likes this. I got a review so I am continuing. I am not making money off of this. If anyone else wants to review please don't hesitate.

…..

Abby woke up and looked around the room that she was in. It had a hospital feel to it with a few creature comforts. The walls were a fading pale green with a window that looked out to the jungle. Her head as still fuzzy with the drug she was given.

She slowly pushed herself to a seated position and worked on what she last remembered. There was Henry, no Ben and another woman with blond hair. He called her something with a J but that was all she could think of at the moment.

There was a knock on the door and the blond woman entered. "Hello Abby, my name is Juliet. I'm sorry you had to wake up like this away from your camp but you are needed here."

Abby was trying not to look scared but after everything that has happened, but it showed. She eyed the food and the bottle of water that was on the tray and the folder that was under it. "Alright. Not that I have any say in what happens anyway right?"

"I wouldn't say that but you should hold back any judgment until you get some more information." Juliet set down the tray and Abby dove for the water.

"You didn't seem to like Ben too much. Or was I mistaken I my drug induced state?"

"I've been on this island for almost three years. Not everyone likes their co-workers." Juliet sat across from her and smiled. "I can assume by now that you know that you are pregnant. The problem is, is that every woman that has become pregnant on this island has died during their third trimester. I was brought here to help the women live to give birth. I have yet to be successful." Juliet felt the bile in her mouth speaking those words. She was too blunt and now her stomach was churning.

Abby looked at the wall behind Juliet and gave a mournful laugh. "I wasn't supposed to be able to have children. A car accident when I was fifteen took care of that. I can menstruate but the bleeding is almost nothing and irregular without birth control. One of my ovaries was also destroyed."

Juliet pulled out a picture from a folder she had under the tray. "Take a look at this."

Abby took it and looked at it. "What is it?"

"That is a picture of a very healthy uterus and ovaries of a thirty year old woman. That's your ultrasound picture."

There were no words to describe the emotions that ran through Abby. Tears began to form and sobs took over. "It can't be. Is this real, please tell me it's real."

"It is." Juliet smiled. "I'm glad you are happy. It's nice to finally give good news to a pregnant woman."

"I can have a child. But how is this possible?" Her fingers were shaking with the picture and she put it on the bed next to her.

Juliet stood up and walked to the door. "I don't have those answers. Ben is the one to talk to. Just understand that getting straight answers from him is not an easy thing to do." She walked out and shut the door behind her.

Abby continued to cry for a mix of emotions. First she was healed it seemed, second she was possibly going to die from the pregnancy she wasn't supposed to be able to have and third she wanted her boyfriend Bobby to be here to hold her. After calming down she began to eat realizing how hungry she was.

….

Ben watched and listened to the entire conversation between Juliet and Abby. His information was correct and he smiled at Abby's reaction. She was different than the rest of the women on the island and was the answer they have been looking for.

He wanted to tell Juliet everything about the island. Every waking thought he wants nothing more than to allow her into his life completely. He desires nothing more than to have someone who understands this place like he does. All he wanted was for something to happen to open Juliet's mind so he can show her, let her into his world.

Goodwin was no longer an issue and no other man on the island will touch Juliet knowing what will happen to them if they tried. He understood he overreacted but never in his life did he feel so strongly about a woman. She could complete him and bring him out of the loneliness that he feels on a daily basis.

Juliet entered the room and stared at the monitors avoiding Ben's gaze. "I gave her the ultrasound picture. But I am sure you know that."

"She's taking it well. Never even asked why she was here, who we are and why we are on the island." Ben said in a monotone voice.

There was a question she wanted to ask but she didn't want to get the answer from Ben, to give him that satisfaction. "Even if she did I wouldn't know what to tell her." The bitterness was there with her arms folded across her chest. It was a defensive posture but Ben loved the way she looked. It made her look very vulnerable.

Ben gave his classic smirk that enraged Juliet. "When she gives birth you'll have all the answers you'll ever want." His eyes holding hers.

She wanted to slap him but knew it would only give him an excuse to touch her or try to hold her in some way. There was a passion he held for her behind those expressive eyes that scared her. He was only holding it back as an apology for Goodwin's death. But he meant every word he said to her that day. He truly thought of her as his.

"If she dies like the others I want you to promise me that you'll let me leave the island."

Ben looked even more deeply into her eyes. "Only if you promise me that you'll stay if she doesn't."

He was actually making an agreement with her. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise Juliet." He looked back at the monitor with Abby. "Either way you have to trust me. But I'll keep my promise."

Juliet hated this bitter game they played. "I'll keep mine. I'll stay. Hell Ben I'll even move in with you if that will make you happy."

"I'll have someone make a shelf for your Steven King books." Juliet glared at him. "I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

He was baiting her and she left the room knowing that she lost this battle. Ben smiled watching her as she left.

…..

The food was bland but it filled her stomach. There was so much to take in, in so short a time. She caressed her stomach and spoke to it. "I know you're in there. It's your mommy. I have no idea what is going to happen but I'll do my best to keep you safe. That is if I live long enough to give birth to you."

"You will."

Abby jerked back startled at the voice. "Knocking helps."

"I apologize. I'm here to give you some answers." Ben sat in the chair that Juliet was using not more than an hour ago. "You have no idea how special you are Abby." His voice was so soft it went through her and she relaxed. She saw Henry who was so vulnerable in the room as she tended to his wounds.

"Juliet said that no woman survived a birth on this island. Well there's Claire but she didn't conceive here. What makes you so sure that I'll survive?" She wanted a good answer. She wanted for him to say that she will live and that everything was going to be alright.

Ben could see that she needed Henry to answer the questions, to be gentle and soft spoken. "I know about your past condition Abby. Not being able to conceive. I know that's why your ex-husband divorced you and I know that when you came to this island you were healed." He paused to allow her to take all of this information in but not long enough for her to ask a question. "You're not the first to be healed on this island Abby."

She composed herself before speaking. There were a thousand questions she wanted to ask but knew that most won't be answered. Juliet warned her that he was a man who only gave information that he wanted to give. "I want to believe you Ben. I truly want to trust you and your answers. I'll put that aside for now. I have only three questions to ask. First, how do you know so much about me? Second, what is this island all about and third what are you and your people doing here?"

He was rather impressed with her composure and the sophistication of her questions. They took thought to compose and be asked. "The first question I can't answer right now. It belongs to the final piece of the puzzle. The island is special and can for some heal them. Tomorrow I'll show you proof. One of your people is living proof of what this island can do. The people you have come to know as 'others' are here to protect the island and to keep what is so special about it a secret from those that would want to harm it." Ben spoke slowly and softly but with a subdued passion.

Abby once again took in all the information that was given to her. "I want to believe you Ben. Trust me I really want to believe you. A magical island with a smoke monster and voices being protected by a group of people is in a basket of crazy I simply can handle right now."

He stood up and smiled at her. "I didn't expect you to believe me. I had my reasons for being Henry Gale and putting up with the punishments from your people. I can give you answers but no one would believe me." His eyes held a hardness in them and Abby held a pillow to her chest. As of this moment she could no longer see Henry in him. "I promise to make sure that your stay here is as comfortable as it possibly can be. I'll return that kindness that you bestowed upon me when no one else in your camp was willing."

She watched him leave the room and heard the door close with a click. She was trapped here now with answers that only brought more questions to her mind. Her hands went to her stomach and she rubbed her tummy to soothe herself and to for a while forget the fact that she was very much alone.

…..

Walt sat down and waited for someone to take him to his father. He was told that his father had helped them with something and that he was being rewarded for is efforts. Life wasn't so bad here and he had other children to play with even if he was the oldest of them.

Richard entered the room with his dinner and a glass of orange juice. "Your favorite, burger and fries."

"Thank you, Richard. Will you ever tell me what those tests were for?"

Richard sat down across from Walt and nodded. "They were to see if you could live here and help. You would have been a wonderful addition to our island family but your life belongs off the island. Your father would never have understood. We don't hold that against him because he loves you very much."

Walt ate his burger while listening to Richard. He always liked the stories that Richard told and felt safe around him. Richard was like the older brother he never had and never got angry. He'll miss him. "Will I ever see you again?"

"No Walt I'm sorry. That's the way things are." He smiled and enjoyed the fact that Walt was enjoying his meal.

They spoke a little further then Walt drank his orange juice and fell asleep.

Richard carried Walt to the boat and placed him where Michael will find him. Ben was on the dock waiting for him. "It's too bad but Michael had become more trouble than he's worth."

Ben looked at his watch and waited for his people to arrive with the others from the camp. Things seemed to have taken a different turn.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Still continuing the story. I own nothing just having some fun with the Lost characters. Please give a review. Thanks to those that have reviewed so far.

….

Jack was surprised that he was taken as he watched the rest of them get sent back to the camp. Kate, Sawyer and Hurley protested but it did little good. Now he was in a dark room waiting to get information. All he saw on the dock was Michael take Walt back in return for killing some of his people and letting Henry go.

The window that separated his room from another was shatter proof he painfully found out and hoped he didn't give himself a shin splint. Not that it would interfere with kicking the crap out of these people if he had the chance. A broken leg wouldn't stop him right now.

A door opened in the other room and a blond woman entered. "Hello Jack. My name is Juliet. I am here to give you some information."

"Alright, what is this place and why have you attacked and kidnapped us? All we ever did was try to survive."

She smiled. Internally she understood his frustration and she in turn was frustrated because she couldn't give him the answers he wanted. "You want explanations. I can only give you information not answer your questions."

"Then tell me what you came here to say and leave."

"You are in no position to make demands. The rest of your friends were sent back to your camp because we don't want to harm them. You are needed and when you have helped us you will be sent back home Jack." The last few words tasted rather bitter in her mouth.

"Why in the world would I help you?"

Juliet felt Jack's aggression in his words, his helplessness. Right now she wanted to walk back through the door and leave him alone. But Ben was on the other side waiting for her. So she decided to speak with Jack who hated her because she was thought of as one of the others. That was more comfortable. "Because Jack, she's here. Abby is here and is being taken care of because she pregnant."

He walked up to the window and got a closer look at her face. "I want to see her to make sure that you are not lying and to make sure that she's alright."

"I can't promise you anything but she is being treated very well. You will get to meet her. Don't worry about that right now." She knew that this conversation was over and left the room. Jack was too wound up to listen to anything else she had to say to him.

Just as she predicted Ben was waiting for her. "Good work Juliet. I think he likes you."

"I'm not doing this anymore Ben. You want answers you talk to him from now on." She tried to walk past him but he gently held her arm.

"No, you have a rapport with him now. I don't think he's ready to see my face right now. Especially after he believes I turned Michael against his camp."

"I told him about Abby."

Ben held a rather cross look. "I told you not to tell him about her."

This time she gave a smirk. "You said that because you knew I wouldn't listen to you. So don't act like I did something you didn't want me to do."

"I'm glad that you are getting to know me better."

"I wish you would know me better." Juliet blurted out and instantly regretted it.

His eyes darkened. "Then let me."

Juliet was walking a fine line and entering dangerous territory and had to keep that desire he held for her at bay. "There's a huge difference between knowing and possessing someone Ben. If you knew me you would let me go."

Ben wanted nothing more than to take her right there. He knew he could do it but he lost control once and was not about to do so again. That is of course she pushed him or gave him entrance. "Then let me in Juliet."

"You don't want to know what you already believe you possess." Juliet looked at the door. "I have to take care of Abby. Jack's not the only one with questions." She left.

Ben was strong but knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold off from hurting her much longer. And for the first time that scared him.

…..

A young woman entered Abby's room. "Hey there. I heard we had a new person here."

Abby took in her form and surmised that she couldn't be any more than sixteen years old. "Hey there yourself."

"Want to go outside and get some fresh air? The sun will be up for a few more hours."

"That sounds good. I'm surprised I'm allowed to be anywhere outside this room."

Abby followed this strange girl not bothering to ask questions yet. "I assume you know my name is Abby. What's your name?"

"Alex. I want to show you something."

They walked for about twenty minutes until they came to some yellow houses and neat paths with a children's swing set and slide in the center. They sat on the swings. There were people about staring at them and talking about her. "That's my house over there."

Everything seemed so normal and modern. This was here all the time she spent on this island. "Why were my people never shown this? We wouldn't have done any harm?"

Alex looked down. "But you would have wanted to leave. No one leaves this island. I shouldn't be telling you this but you won't either. Especially if you live to give birth. Sorry if I'm scaring you I don't want to but I wanted to let you see this to let you know we are not the villains your crowd at the beach cast us as."

Abby was taking all of this in. She looked over to some of the people staring at her. They waved at her and smiled though no one approached her. "Where are the people that got taken?"

"They're happy and they've been given the answers you want because they understand. The rest of the people on the beach were left there because they will harm all of this even if they don't want to." Alex smiled but with a sadness in her eyes. "You were left behind because you want to leave. Those that want to leave are not supposed to know about this place."

She nodded trying to understand. "What will happen to me now?"

"I don't know. But you won't be harmed if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking that. It's just that I have a lot of questions that are or can't be answered right now."

Alex stood up. "You can stay here if you want. Just ask someone to take you back to your room when you are ready. I wouldn't run. You're being watched." With that Alex walked to her house and entered it.

As soon as she closed the door behind her she saw her father looking out the window a distance from it. He watched the whole scene. "Good work Alex. How did she take being outside?"

"You saw it. You ask her." She gave him an angry glare and stormed off to her room upset at being used to manipulate someone she saw as innocent.

Ben continued to watch Abby who sat with a thousand questions in her head. Then he saw it. She was beginning to question things and her defensiveness was fading away. Someone came up to her and shook her hand. She took it and smiled. After a few minutes she entered the person's house. Ben smiled as everything was going to plan.

…

Three weeks passed without incident. Only once did anyone from the camp try to go looking for Jack. They were sent away with another warning and a few extra bruises for their efforts. A man named Bobby was spared any injury because they knew he was the father. They were given instructions to leave him alone unless he tried to find Abby again.

Ben had decided to speak with Jack. His face was fully healed now save for a few scrapes that were only faded marks. Jack had calmed down a lot in those three weeks. He was bored out of his mind and was restless. He heard about Abby but never saw her yet.

Jack sat in his usual position in the corner when people arrived with food. Usually it was Juliet that came in and spoke to him. He was surprised when the man he knew as Henry Gale entered with a fold-up camping chair.

"I assume that you know I am not Henry Gale. My real name is Benjamin Linus. You can call me Ben. Let us start fresh." He held out his hand but Jack refused and looked straight ahead. "We need you Jack as we have a pregnant woman and a doctor with your experience will be an asset."

Jack gave a small snort of a laugh and turned his head to Ben. "You need me here for more than that."

Ben looked confused then he made the connection. "She told you didn't she?"

"About your tumor? Yes, and from that picture taken from about three months ago you don't have long to live. Three for four months at most." Jack leaned back against the metal wall stared straight ahead again.

So Juliet told him. He didn't know if he should be angry or not. There would be no more talking to jack today. He left to find her. Jack smiled knowing that he now had a huge trump card in his hands. What was confusing him was the fact that Ben was upset Juliet told him about the tumor.

Juliet was working in a lab when Ben came in rather upset. "I see you spoke to Jack."

"I didn't want you to tell him."

"I know that Ben, that's why I told him." She gave a cold smile. "But he's a good man and soon he'll want to help you."

"How do you know that?"

She sat up taking her eyes from the microscope. "Because he likes me and trusts me. But there is one person that he'll trust more. So tell me is she enthralled by this place yet? Is Abby emotionally invested in the island and the people here? I'm surprised you didn't use her yet."

He was enjoying this rather than be upset by her callous tone. She was slowly becoming more manipulative, a gentle sign of his influence on her. "You can't be surprised by anything I do anymore. I'm an evil bastard right?"

"You're not evil Ben." Her verbal slap was simply part of the familiar banter between them.

"You say that Jack will help me? How can you be so sure?"

Juliet didn't want to answer but saw in Ben's eyes that he was in the mood to push. "I asked him to."

"Is that all?"

"I begged him and promised that he can leave the island if he helped you. You can at least to that for him." Tears began to form in her eyes and she turned from him to pretend to look at the microscope.

She was too late as Ben caught them before she turned. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you Juliet. Yes, I can let him go for that." He smiled. One more battle won by him with her coming a few steps closer. His fear of harming her abated as he began to believe her feelings for him were growing.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Wow another chapter up. I thought I would be horrible with continuing a story. It's amazing how a review can motivate me. Please keep them coming. As I said before I own nothing, just having some fun. Enjoy the story.

…

Tom poured a cup of herbal tea for Abby who sat at the kitchen table in his house. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I miss my boyfriend. He must be frantic by now."

Tom looked down truly sad about the development. "How about you write a letter letting him know you are being treated? He can send you a message the same way. I can suggest it. No promises though."

Her face lit up. "Really? You'll do that? Look I'm not ungrateful for the hospitality here but I just miss Bobby."

"I know this is hard for you and we want to make sure you are as comfortable as possible. It took me a while to adjust to things here as well." He took a sip from his cup. "I never fit in until I came here."

Abby looked at him. "I don't see how that's possible. You seem to get along with everyone here. You're like that uncle that everyone wants to have. You know cool but conservative enough to respect."

He smiled at looked at his tea. There was a little sadness in his smile. "Say that when you know I'm a gay fifty something who has a fascination with anything esoteric or scientifically bizarre."

"Oh, I see. It doesn't bother me? Why would it? So here no one cares huh?"

"That's right. Every person here has their story to tell. We're good people and we are very sorry to play the role of villains. Ben brought me here and showed me that my search for the strange wasn't in vain. That I wasn't some crazy kook with too much money." He took a sip of his tea. "When I first saw the island I knew I was home. I felt it. There's something to this island that is so special. I honestly don't have the words for it."

Abby drank more of her tea listening to Tom's words. "Ben seems to be a very misunderstood man. But he scares me. One turn he's the softest spoken man I've ever met the next he can seem so, so..."

"Distant, cold or even sad?"

"Exactly. What's up with that?"

He looked at her again with that dry smile. "His past is not an easy one and he carries a huge responsibility all alone. He's a very proud man that worked his way from almost nothing. I would lay down my life for that man. He showed me that I still have worth when everyone else told me I had none."

Abby felt bad for her thoughts about Ben earlier. "Juliet tells me that he's very sick and that Jack can help him."

Tom sighed. "I doubt Jack will help. There's too much mistrust sown."

"I'll talk to him. You've all been so kind to me and things are not as they appeared. Please let me talk to him." Abby wanted to help.

Tom nodded. "Then I'll take you to him right now if you want."

Abby was surprised she was taken to a boat and brought to a different island. After a ten minute walk she was taken to a building that was darkly lit and entered a room. She saw Jack sitting in the corner of the room.

"Jack, oh my God!"

He instantly stood up. "Abby, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes Jack I'm more than fine. Been treated very well in fact. Can you say the same?"

They spoke for about ten minutes each telling the other of their experiences. Jack couldn't hold it against her that she was treated so well. He checked her vital signs to make sure she was alright.

"Jack I came here to ask you to help Ben. I know I am asking a lot since there is so much mistrust but he's been really good to me and everyone here."

"I can't."

Abby nodded. "They need him here. Everyone here is trying to protect this island. There's something special about it."

"I can't Abby I'm sorry."

"Please Jack. They said you'll be let go if you do this. You can go back home."

Jack heard that and felt pressured. Abby was one of the nicest women in the camp who tried to help out as much as possible. She was a thinner female version of Hurley. "I'll think about it."

Abby smiled. She was happy she was able to make some progress with Jack. "Um, do you want me to ask if you can be moved to somewhere more comfortable? If you are going to help Ben, whose face you understandably want to kick in, I think they should give you more comfortable living arrangements."

He couldn't help himself and laughed at that image after she said it with a smile on her face. Abby _was_ a female Hurley. Just currently pregnant. "If you can get me a seaside view I'd appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do."

Abby left and was taken back to her room where she found Ben waiting for her. He was sitting in the same chair that he last sat in. Abby sat on her bed and waited for Ben to speak first. "I would like to apologize for my character when we last spoke. I should have been more sensitive to you."

Henry was back again. She knew this was Ben speaking softly to her and getting to be at ease. "When did you first plan on taking me?"

"When you felt sick for the second time in the bunker. I knew then you were pregnant after I asked the question that upset you."

Her eyes went along the wall following the trippy outdated pattern of wallpaper. "The wallpaper on that wall is crap." She had to laugh at that rather random though that she blurted out.

Ben looked at it and smiled as well. "I agree. I hear that most people are now painting walls instead of using wallpaper. I hear it's all the rage."

"Do you have a spare room for our resident doctor?" She blinked a few times deciding on blurting out another random thought. "He requested a seaside view. I said I'll see what I can do."

Ben looked confused. "So you spoke to Jack?"

"Yes, I was speaking to Tom who spoke very highly of you and I offered to speak to Jack. He said he'd consider it."

Ben wasn't used to not knowing things and this was the second time she did it one conversation. "I see. That's good news."

"So if the man who wants to pull a Sayid on your face is willing to save your life you could at the very least give him a decent place to stay and a ticket off the island." She smiled again in a sweet way.

"You are a surprising woman Abby." With that he stood up holding in a laugh. "I'll see what I can do about the wallpaper and the fading green paint. The institutionalized look just doesn't suit you."

…..


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter. I am really trying to not go more than three days without a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far. I get such a thrill from them. Hope all are enjoying so far. As you know I own nothing just having some fun.

…

Jack was very surprised to find out there were actual houses on the island with people going about their business as if this was all normal. The yellow houses with their well manicured lawns only brought more questions to mind but he knew they wouldn't be answered.

He knew that Abby had a lot to do with his new accommodations but still didn't know if he was willing to do the operation. He prided himself on helping others and this event challenged him. The man in question, Ben, brought him to one of the houses and entered with him.

It was sparsely furnished but clean. There was a TV. and VCR with some rather dated movies. Jack could tell no one has lived here for some time now but it was more than a few steps up from the dark metallic room he was in before. Jack looked at Ben knowing the man wanted an answer but was too proud to ask himself. "I haven't decided yet."

Ben smiled at him. "Yes you have. You'll do the surgery, though you don't want to."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're standing in this house accepting some comfort and the freedom to cook your own food. If you had no intentions on doing the surgery you would still be sitting the corner waiting for your meals to be brought to you." Ben smirked when Jacked looked away for a moment and sighed. He knew he had one. "Oh, I should tell you that there is electricity but no running water. That's the reason this house has been vacant for almost three years."

"He can shower at my house."

Both Ben and Jack turned to find Juliet standing in the doorway. "I don't mind. You can take a few buckets of water for the toilet if you want." Juliet stared Ben down daring him to argue with her. She had to admit the pure but well hidden jealousy on Ben's face was priceless. It wouldn't surprise her if the plumbing was fixed by the end of the day.

Jack knew enough that Juliet and Ben were at odds with each other and wanted to have a dig at Ben's ego if possible. "That would be great. I appreciate it. It would make up for the fact that all seaside accommodation is currently occupied."

"Hope you like Herbal Essences shampoo."

"It's a hardship I think I'll get used to." Jack smirked and tossed a subtle look Ben's way. Ben remained quiet knowing Jack was fully enjoying this little banter at his expense.

"I'll speak to you this evening Jack." He left giving Juliet a hard look when he left. Juliet followed after closing the door behind her. The door was locked from the outside making sure that Jack understood that he was still a prisoner.

Juliet walked away from the house with a smile on her face. Ben followed. "Herbal Essences?"

"Were you expecting Dove?"

"With your soft skin and golden hair, yes." His eyes bored through her waiting for her to sling a barb his way in retort.

"Hmm, practical, snide and possessive. You use generic don't you?"

He laughed despite himself. "No, I use Finesse."

"It's not working, try a different brand." She looked back into his eyes and smiled daring him to continue this little contest.

"Abby wants to stay, Jack is going to do the surgery and in less than nine months you'll be placing your book collection on my walls and your clothes in my closet. I think it's working fine." He took a step closer to her so that she was in range to smell his subtle cologne. "I'd invite you over to use some but you're doing fine without it."

Juliet was put off guard by this shielded compliment and not wanting to lose another round to him she walked off.

…..

Abby found Jack sitting on one of the playground swings in deep thought the next morning. He didn't want to do the surgery but knew that if it got him off the island it would give him a chance to get help for the rest of the people at the beach.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Abby sat on the swing next to him.

He looked over at her and saw that she was beginning to show. She must be almost two months now. The look on her face was calm and seemed to take things in stride. Her face wasn't in deep thought or creased with worry about that to do next. Abby was a woman that flowed with the currents but was wise enough to avoid the rocks along the way. But what made her truly special was the fact that she looked at everyone and wove together the different elements that embodied them.

She spoke about Ben and a few of the others that surrounded them, giving them a depth that he didn't want to know. He liked the idea of seeing them as two dimensional beings. It makes the idea of not doing the surgery easier. But her words gave them depth, color and life. Ben, though hated, was no longer a name on a list or a memory of a series of polluted events. Jack now saw Ben's influence in all areas of the community, especially in Juliet's eyes and words.

"I'm doing the surgery. Ben came over to speak with me last night."

"Are you upset about the fact you are doing the surgery to save _him_ or the fact you feel that your arm is being twisted?" She gave that gentle smile she always wore when she was listening.

"A little of both I suppose. I just want this over with."

They remained quiet for about ten minutes then Abby spoke. "What do have back there you are so desperate to get to?"

The question angered him. It sounded like Ben. "Why would you ask that Abby? That's my home, your home and the home of everyone that has crashed here and is trying to get back to."

She should have been hurt but she simply plodded along with the conversation. "I have nothing back there."

"What about your family? I heard that you have brothers."

"I don't speak to them. It's insulting to call them brothers. My parents are dead and I own nothing but a few things in some storage room that is worthless." She turned as well as she could on the swing. "You didn't answer my question for a reason. Think about that when you're leaving the island." Abby stood and stretched. "Whether you believe it or not you are doing the right thing Jack."

…..

The pain cut through his consciousness as he started to wake from the anesthesia. His throat was dry and his vision slowly clearing. He wanted to move but he knew that would be a very grave mistake. All he knew now outside of the pain was the fact that he was alive.

"Juliet?" He heard his voice and felt it vibrate in his throat. Was she there in the room with him?

Then she came into view in scrubs that held a few blood stains on them. She hadn't changed since the surgery. "Yes Ben, I'm here. Jack did a good job. You should be walking in a few weeks time."

He was quick to note that her voice was very controlled and her eyes held the look that they shed a lot of tears or held them back for a while. "Could you do something about the pain?"

She walked away for a moment and administered something. "You'll fall back to sleep in a few minutes but it will help with the pain."

"I'm sure you had visions of putting me to sleep. You couldn't do it could you?"

"What's that?" Her voice thick with concern.

"You wanted to kill me and asked Jack to help you." He smiled subtlety knowing that he caught her.

She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "How did you know?"

Now a real smile came to his face. "You just told me."

The tears that she held back came flooding down her face. One hand covering her mouth from the sobs that threatened to break out. Guilt was awash in every feature he could see of her. "I couldn't do it Ben. I couldn't do it." A few months ago she would have been able to do it. To kill him and make it look like an accident with some help. But things changed as the will to end his life changed as well. She leaned down to the bed, her face buried in the sheets with the mattress and coarse linen absorbing her sobs.

Her head was next to his shoulder and he reached up with great difficulty to touch her hair and console her. It was an effort, being on his stomach, but it was worth it. To finally touch her hair, to be close enough to smell the shampoo she used mixed with the earthy smell of her body. The last time she was this close was when she informed him of the tumor and begged him to leave the island to see her sister and buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. He was in too much of a shock to console her then and coldly walked away leaving her to use the kitchen counter for support.

By the time Juliet lifted her head she found he was asleep with his hand on her shoulder. She was in too much distress to see the small but very significant gesture until she moved. Ben had tried to console her.

…..

The next day everyone was asking Juliet or Jack for answers to how things went. Juliet not wanting the attention right now and Jack still upset that he was held prisoner didn't want to talk. She gave all the answers to Tom who was more than willing to spread the news of Ben's successful surgery.

It was rather quiet and Abby decided to take a further look around since everyone was currently too distracted to care about her. She walked along a path that she hadn't used before that took her from the houses into a small patch of the jungle until it came to a large field. In the distance she saw something and went to get a closer look at it.

She saw these strange pillars that seemed to form some sort of fence but there was nothing between them but air. Abby started to walk up to them and made to go between them. A voice stopped her just before she entered the space in between.

"Stop! Don't do it Abby you'll hurt yourself."

Abby stood stock still, not able to believe who she was staring at. "Dad?"

"Honey, you need to step back. I'll answer your questions but you really need to step back. The space between the poles is not safe."

Abby took a few steps back. "Dad, how are you here? I saw you die. You are not really here. You can't be."

"I am my little one." He laughed and his small belly shook. He pushed up his large thick black glasses that she thought looked so ugly as a child. He always told her that he thought it made him look interesting. "We can talk only for a bit. They'll be looking for you soon and if they caught you here they will restrict your freedom."

Abby wanted nothing more than to walk over to him but his warning stopped her. "How did you get here?"

"This island is special. I am sure you know that. I see I am going to be a grandfather. You know that l love you little one. To see me here you need the code to lower the sonic field." He turned and walked into the jungle.

"Dad! DAD!" She screamed searching the woods for him but he was gone.

After five more minutes she turned and returned to the houses. No one missed her as Ben was being brought back to his house and everyone was helping set things up.

Alex was on the porch watching everyone move things and talk. Her father was in visible pain and she had tears stream down her face. There was anger as well. Abby knew that their relationship was a complicated one but deep down she knew that Alex did love her father.

After most of the people left Alex entered the house.

Abby not wanting to disturb the strange quiet of the place, she returned to her room and began to sort out what she had just seen and how to obtain the code for the barrier.

…

Four days had passed and Abby couldn't get the image of her father out of her mind or the fact that his voice sounded so real. Part of her wanted to believe it was all in her head and that she was just imagining things. But why would she do that? No it was real. Her father was speaking to her. He even called her little one.

There must be some way to find that code. Who would have it and how would she obtain it? Then it came to her. Everything was probably written in some book or records. Ben. He knew everything about this place it seemed and would want to keep accurate records.

She had to make sure that she was in the house alone with him. That would be a problem as everyone wanted to visit and make sure that he was alright. After a few hours she got her opportunity. Alex was helping her father by changing the dressing of the bandages. She needed help with changing her father's position on the bed as the wound was still too new to be lying on his back.

"Abby, if you could just lift under his shoulder." Alex knew what to do and was good at giving precise orders. Abby was sure that was her father's influence. Abby helped and with very little effort Ben was lying on his other side.

The movement hurt him but he settled down again. "I see my cleaver daughter got you to help. Jack is a little resistant to help at the moment."

"Dad, stop it. He saved your life." Alex's tone was terse and she quickly cleaned up the old bandages and left the room.

"She still hates me." He laughed in a grunt.

Abby sat in a chair next to the bed knowing that he wanted to speak with her. "No, she doesn't. You didn't see the tears she had when you where brought in a few days ago. I understand those tears."

For a moment Ben stared at a spot on the wall. "Thank you for that."

"How are you doing?"

"Much better than I had expected. I'll have all the stitches taken out tomorrow. Can you believe that surprised Jack?"

Abby remembered something then that Ben told her about when she was first brought to this community. "You told me that someone in my camp was healed like me. You never told me about it."

"Yes, John Locke. I'm surprised he's been so quiet recently. He's different than the rest of your camp and Jack is too blinded with wanting to leave to listen to him. Locke doesn't want to leave either."

She knew that Locke was different than the rest and some even thought he was crazy. He had this belief about the island that bordered on manic to some. She always thought of him as a father figure. A father with a rather creepy knowledge of knives. That random thought brought a smile on her face. She looked down at Ben who was watching her think.

"Sorry I tend to get caught up in my own head. So how did Locke heal?"

"I'll let him answer that when you see him." He moved the pillow under his head to get more comfortable. "He'll come here eventually."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am the only one with answers."

"Then answer me this. Why were you sick on an island that heals sick and broken people?"

Ben would have taken offence to that but it was a valid question he bitterly asked about since he found out he had a tumor. His answer came to him when he saw the look on Jack's face when he saw the wound. "To show Jack what this island can do. I am healing at a rate five times faster than normal. Only five days after my surgery the stitches need to be taken out. No swelling and very little need for pain medication."

Ben stated to scare her again but she was drawn to him, and wanted to get caught up in the web that he weaved over those of the island. It was making her feel safe. "Then what am I here for?"

"To help start something new."

Abby couldn't help but hear the hope that was in his voice. She was thought as special by everyone in the community and no more so than by Ben.

Not liking where the conversation was heading she changed the subject. "Do you want me to get another book for you? It looks as if you are almost finished that one."

He glanced at it and nodded. "There's a shelf of books near the living room. You can't miss it. I've read almost all of them so chose one. Surprise me."

Abby went to the shelf in question and looked over the various titles. She saw a book that surprised her and knew that was the one. Ben may not like it but hey he gave her the choice. Before returning to the bedroom she saw a desk with papers and books. "You have quite the collection. Sorry, I'll be there in a minute." She called out to buy her some time.

What was she supposed to do? Oh, hell this was just crazy. But it was her only opportunity. Then she found something on a different shelf. A folder with various papers on random topics seemed to be the right thing to pull out. A piece of paper slipped out. Five numbers were on it with a picture of one of the pillars she saw. She put the folder away and wrote down the numbers on her arm, covering it with her sleeve. How could something she so desperately wanted just appear?

Abby entered with the book in hand. His eyes looked over her as if he knew she didn't take too long to choose a book. They weren't accusing but questioning.

"Found the book." She handed it to him.

He laughed. "Alice in Wonderland. I like it when people choose books. They give so much of themselves away with their choice." He placed the book on the night stand by the bed. "So Alice, how have you enjoyed your time here since you fell down that rabbit hole?"

"I'll tell you when I the white rabbit starts to answer some questions." With that she left the room and closed the door behind her. She knew that Alex wasn't home yet so waited until someone arrived. She didn't have to wait long as Juliet knocked and entered.

"Thought I'd take a shift."

Abby nodded and walked back to her room.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

It seems this story is taking most of my attention for the time being. Anyway here's another chapter. Hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. Disclaimer thing, I own nothing and am not making any money off of this.

…..

Juliet watched as Ben slept and enjoyed the fact that he looked so peaceful and the most important harmless. She was still filled with guilt over her mixed emotions. He knew that she wanted to kill him and he had forgiven her yet still wanted to have her. Not love her, that was too complicated an emotion for a man that wanted to possess her.

He was fully enjoying her caring for him and offered time and time again for her to move in while he required care. She shook her head each time and knew that he was recovering at an accelerated rate.

"How long are you going to stare at me Juliet?"

He caught her at her guilty pleasure. "It's the only time I can do that without you reading anything into it."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was standing against the door, close to an escape route if needed. "No, it's the only time you can look at me without guilt."

"I shouldn't feel guilty. You killed Goodwin because you hated the idea that he and I were fucking."

He grimaced at her coarse words, though well earned to speak. "I killed him because he was going to hurt you. He hurt his wife, Harper. Before her it was a woman named Janice and before her another woman I never met." He pushed himself up to a sitting position. It was painful but he did it without too much stress on his mending back. "Did you see Harper shed one tear?"

She stepped closer to him. "I wanted to kill you Ben. Why do you want someone that wanted to kill you?" Now she was shaking her lower lip quivering.

He was so calm and looked at her with those strong eyes. "Because you want me to. You want me to hold onto you though all you do is push me away. You had the chance to kill me. But you like fighting me. That's why you couldn't do it."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." That was a lie. He was simply hitting too close to home.

Ben wanted to stand, to walk over to her and throw her on the bed. It would be a fight they both would enjoy. He pushed that long standing fantasy out of his mind and refocused. "You want to fight Juliet. You want to be challenged and pushed. Tell me, if you had no sister would you have ever wanted to leave this island?"

"Shut up!"

"The only reason you wanted to leave was for your sister. If she didn't have cancer you would have let her live her life. It was what tied you two together."

Slap!

"Don't ever talk that way about my sister! You. Have. No. Right!"

He didn't even flinch as the hand print stung his face. "Tell me I'm wrong." She made for the door. "Where are you going to run Juliet? Tell me where?"

Juliet felt a fire grow in her. She had enough of his manipulations and telling her what she can do. "I'm done running." She stepped closer to him only a few feet apart now. "You ask too much of me. I've been here three years and am still an outsider. What is it that everyone else knows that I don't?"

"You're not ready to know that."

She reached to slap him again but he was ready and caught her hand in a painful grip. She winced at his strength but she didn't pull away. There was no way she was backing down now. Her other hand went to strike at his chest. He caught that one as well and held them both in painful grips, growing tighter by the second.

His face held that smirk knowing that she won't give up. For what seemed like twenty minutes they played this game, his grip getting stronger and her will not to give into the pain. Then he changed tactic and spun her around holding her, her back to his chest. His back strained but he felt worse pain before. She struggled against him but his arms wouldn't let her go.

Juliet was angry that he was making her face an ugly truth. She had nothing off this island to go to. This was her home but felt like an outsider still after three years. Too many emotions were slowly killing her and she fought. She fought his arms, his words, his taunts and his eyes.

She slowed her struggle and but remained shaking in anger. "Is this what you want Ben? You want someone that will constantly fight you? Won't you tire of it?"

His grip tightened. "I'll never tire of this."

"But I will."

"No, this is what you enjoy. Your previous husband didn't want a challenge he simply wanted to win and in the end he lost you." His mouth was next to her ear. "How very lucky for me."

She tried to twist and turn but he held her. "If you had really wanted to leave my arms you would have been screaming. You've been so silent Juliet." His words were soft in her ear. He released his hold on her and she stood and turned and looked at him.

He was lying on his side again and felt something wet fall down his back. "I think I need to have my bandage changed."

Juliet went around the bed and saw blood on his pajama top. "Dammit Ben." She immediately changed the bandage but found that the damage wasn't so bad. "It will be alright. You tore a stitch or two. For your little show you've earned an extra day with those stitches in."

She cleaned up the bandage and refused to look at Ben who held a winners grin.

….

Abby was haunted with the images of her father and kept trying to find ways to leave again to get to the fence and test the numbers. It was insane. The last time she was in the woods the black smoke monster was chasing her. Never had she been so scared. The others found her after she tripped and fell down a hill and hit her head hard on something.

That smoky thing chased her and she had nightmares about it for days afterwards. Now seeing her father, those images kept coming back at her again. After leaving her room in the mini medical station they had she went to visit Jack. He was still locked up in the house after his did the surgery.

It angered her as she found it rather unjust. She protested but after all the buzz her voice held very little weight. Abby was still this outsider that belonged and her baby had a lot to do with it. Juliet always looked at her with well veiled sadness. It seems no woman ever gave birth on this island and lived if they had conceived on it. Ben was the only one that thought she was different because she the island healed her.

"Hello Abby." Tom smiled as she approached Jack's place.

"Is the doctor in? I'd like to pay a visit." Abby smiled and Tom laughed at the joke.

"Yes but Jack's in bit of a mood. Are you sure you want to see him?"

She thought for a moment. "Tom, I'm a pregnant woman stranded on an island and had a smoke monster chase me through a jungle. I think I know a thing or two about being moody."

Tom laughed and let her inside.

Jack only looked at her briefly for a moment before returning to his book. She couldn't really blame him for being upset but it did sting that he was taking it out on her.

"Hey there."

"What do you want?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"A hello would be nice but as you seem to think I am one of them now I don't expect it." Try as she might she couldn't keep the hurt from her voice.

At that Jack put the book down. "I never said that."

"You don't have to. I can hear it in the way you speak to me. Just because I want to stay here doesn't mean that I want to prevent you from going back home."

They stared at each other for a moment. Abby wanted to say something but she stopped herself. It looked as if she was about to cry.

Jack knew he hurt her with his attitude and guilt washed over him. He knew that none of this was her fault or idea. "Abby I' sorry. It's not fair that I'm taking this out on you."

"It's not that." Now she looked worried again and took her time in thinking what she was going to say next. "I heard someone say that you saw your father during the first week here. Is that true?"

He went numb but felt she needed to know. "Yes, he brought me to the caves."

"What is this place? I saw him too. My father." Tears were streaming down her face now. "I need to know you saw him too so I know that I'm not insane."

He stepped towards her and held her in his arms. Abby was always so happy and bubbly that it was easy to mistake that she wasn't suffering as well. She cried in his shoulder for a few minutes. "You're not insane. This island is. There's something odd about it that makes things that shouldn't happen, happen and gives you things you desire at the most random moments."

She pulled away from him. "Thank you Jack. I needed to hear those words. Look I need to head off as I have an appointment with Juliet."

He nodded and watched her leave.

…

"All your vitals seem to be in order and the little one is right on track. You and your baby are healthy." Juliet still held that hidden sadness but her voice wasn't as confident as it was.

"Juliet is there something wrong?"

She looked up from the ultrasound. "No, why do you ask?"

"You're wrists are all bruised."

Juliet looked down and rolled her eyes. "Ben."

"Why would he do that to you?"

The answer came out slowly and with great care. Abby was a woman that cared deeply but can get too much information out of people without knowing it and hurt them. "My relationship with Ben is a rather rocky and complicated one. It gets that way when you hurt each other long enough. That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

Abby knew well enough to let this one lie. She let Juliet finish the examination and she left the room.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews so far. They keep me motivated to keep writing. Well here's the next chapter. I own nothing and am not making money off of this. Please review.

….

The early mornings were very beautiful on the island. Abby started getting up that early now for a week. No one was usually around at that time so she enjoyed that time alone. A few people were just getting up and so this would be her opportunity to get beyond the pillars. She needed answers and knew her father would give them to her.

She walked very slowly to the path that led to the fence making sure that she didn't get any special attention. These people were very observant and the novelty of Ben's recovery was waning. Attentions were being placed elsewhere.

As soon as she was far enough down the path she ran towards the pillars, entered the code and turned the fence off. She ran through the jungle looking for her father. "Dad! I'm here! Where are you?"

Abby searched for what seemed like hours. She knew she would be missed by now and the others would come looking for her soon enough. There was no one there and she was all alone. Tears streamed down her face with humiliation as she thought she was going crazy.

"Hey little one."

Turning she saw her father. "Dad? Where were you?" She reached out and hugged him holding onto him for dear life.

"Sorry Abby girl I can't always be here."

"How are you here? This island, what is it? There's something very special about it."

Her father fixed his ugly glasses and smiled. "See those trees over there?"

"Yes."

"Walk past it and you'll learn more. Go through the knot of trees and you'll understand."

Something in her stomach was warning her not to listen but it was her father so she didn't question it his words. Abby walked to the trees and pushed her way through. It was hard but she finally did and screamed.

It was a good thirty foot drop and she fell hard on her leg. She screamed as she knew it was broken and was now lost. Nothing looked familiar to her now. "Help! Please someone help me!" Her pleas went out into the air.

The shock of realizing that wasn't her father terrified her. Then she saw a woman walking towards her. "Help you Abby? Like you helped me?"

She looked up and saw someone she knew was dead. "Jenny? You're dead. You're not her. Just like you were not my father."

The Jenny look alike smiled down at her. "True."

"What are you?"

Jenny laughed. "I chased you for about two hours a few weeks ago. You don't remember that?"

Then the realization hit her. "You're the monster."

"Monster? Now you're hurting my feelings. I wasn't going to kill you. I'm after your daughter."

Abby didn't see the knock coming as a small rock hit the side of her head. It didn't knock her out but she was in too much pain to think clearly and had a hard time defending herself from the onslaught of kicks she was receiving to her stomach.

She was screaming in pain and fear that the baby would be harmed. Her thoughts were consumed with pain and the thought of death. Then everything stopped.

She heard gunfire and was lifted off the ground. Her leg argued with the sudden movement but didn't care. Someone was running with her in the jungle and she passed out.

….

(Two weeks later)

Abby woke up slowly looking around to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The walls held a green institutional color and some rather horrid wall paper on one of the walls. There was a woman standing above her calling her name.

"Abby?"

"Um, yes."

Juliet looked at her with worry.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Abby I'm Juliet and you are in a medical facility on the island." Juliet was now very concerned. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Abby took a moment to think, also worried that she was in a very unfamiliar place. "I was in a hatch and there was John reading something and there was this man I was going to take care of in a small room. I think his name was Henry." She looked around again. "How did I get here?"

"Abby you've been in a coma for almost two weeks. Your leg has healed. It was broken but now you can walk on it for short periods of time. Now to answer your questions you should speak to the man you know as Henry. He's here."

That wasn't good enough for her. "Why am I not in my camp? You're one of the others." She tried to get up and push Juliet away in an attempt to escape.

Juliet was much stronger than her and called another person for help. She was restrained and drugged. "Abby I'm sorry but it's for your own good."

Abby closed her eyes and fell asleep once again.

…..

(Two weeks previous)

Abby was taken from his arms and was brought to what looked like a recreation room. He wasn't too surprised that he was locked in.

After a few hours the door was opened and a familiar face entered. "John, it's been a while."

"Henry or should I say Ben, you're in a wheelchair."

"I needed some surgery and Jack was gracious enough to help out. He'll be leaving the island soon enough." He wheeled in closer knowing John wouldn't harm him. "I must say that this is a surprise John. How did you find Abby and most importantly why didn't you return her to your camp?"

"We were being chased by something. I ran and your crew found me with her and brought us here. I was out exploring when I heard some screaming and found Abby." He paused. "How is Abby by the way?"

"Not good but we're doing everything we can to help her. Whoever attacked her did a good their best to cause a miscarriage." Ben had a hundred questions for John and now could finally ask him but knew John had more than a handful himself. "I'm sure you have questions and I'll be happy to answer all of them."

John had a lot of questions but for now held them back. He needed to take his time with Ben and study his surroundings. He had no use to ask questions about the time Ben was locked up in the hatch. "I am curious about this island. How is it my legs are working when before the crash I was in a wheelchair just like you?"

"You have no idea how much I wanted to ask you about your recovery while in that hatch. This island John gives you what you need and desire." He knew that John was a smart man but was easily manipulated. "You desired to walk again more than anything. Here you are walking as if you never used a wheelchair in your life."

"Then explain why you're in one now."

"Sometimes to get what you want you have to make sacrifices. This was one of them." Ben knew John was processing everything trying to make every word fit into what he knows about the island so far. "You don't want to leave the island do you John?"

That threw John off for a moment. "I don't see any reason to. I was brought here for a reason and that's what I am trying to find out. What is all of this? Are you part of this Dharma initiative?"

Ben scoffed and allowed a small laugh. "No we protected the island from them."

"Then who do you answer to?"

It took a moment to answer that question. Even he had a hard time believing it. "A man named Jacob. You won't see him as he only talks to me and that is seldom."

John started to laugh now not believing what he was hearing. "So you tell everyone that a man named Jacob is telling you what to do and you are the only one that speaks to or sees him? Everyone here follows you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "That's quite the con Ben. It's got to stop."

"Of course you don't believe me. I would never have insulted your intelligence to think that you would."

Now he was getting frustrated. "Then why tell me Ben?"

"So you won't be shocked when you eventually see him."

John knew he was being lied to but was in no position to argue for the time being. "Did you take Abby the first time because she was pregnant?"

"Yes John, to save her life."

"How did you find out she was pregnant?"

This would be fun. "When she cleaned up my face in the hatch. She had a bout of morning sickness and I asked a few questions."

"Why are pregnant women so important to you?"

"Because John I want to build a community here and to do that there needs to be children. No woman who's conceived on the island lived long past the second trimester." Ben's usual mask was gone and genuine concern was there. "Abby's different than the previous women."

"How's that?"

"She wasn't able to conceive before she came to the island."

….

(Two weeks later)

Once again Abby woke up and looked at the garish colors of the walls. All she wanted was some answers. She looked down at her stomach and noticed how big it was. It wasn't fat. Oh, my she was pregnant. How long was she asleep?

She got out of bed and made and headed towards the door. It wasn't locked and she stepped outside of it. A man in his thirties was there watching her. "You can go and take a walk outside. Don't worry we are here to help you."

"Alright." She wanted to ask questions but didn't bother. She really wanted to speak with Henry. "Um, is Henry here?"

"Who?"

"Henry Gale, my camp had him locked up I'm sorry to say."

Instant recognition was on the man's face. "Oh yes, he's around somewhere. You'll meet him eventually."

Abby went outside and saw a cluster of yellow houses with well manicured lawns, some with small gardens. It was so normal and felt strangely familiar. She was so confused and went over to the swings and sat down on one of them.

A young woman came over to her. "Hello there."

"Hello yourself."

"I'm Alex, we did this whole introduction thing before but amnesia does tend to wipe a few things out. Do you have any questions?"

Abby laughed. "Where do I start? Well do you think you could introduce me to this Henry Gale person?"

Alex was confused for a moment then rolled her eyes. "That's my father. His real name is Ben."

"You don't seem too pleased about him being your father."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "We're having differences in opinion right now."

….

Juliet walked over to Ben's house and saw Abby and Alex talking on the swings. She could go over to say hello but knew that Ben wanted the report on Abby's condition as soon as possible. She knocked and Ben answered. "Come on in Juliet."

"Here are the reports you've asked for. The baby is fine and Abby's vitals are normal. She's past her first trimester now. The next trimester will be critical."

"Has anyone spoken to her yet? I saw her outside with Alex." He was immersed with the papers. The damage done to her was considerable, especially the broken rib and abdominal bruising. Abby under normal circumstances should have lost the baby. "It is a miracle she didn't lose the baby."

"It is Ben and no, I decided to leave the questions to you. She's suffering from some memory loss and remembers you as Henry Gale. So she'll have a lot of questions for you. I'm sure Alex is just making her fell comfortable. A younger face can do that."

He wanted to know why she was out past the fence and how she got the security code to get past it. Those answers would have to wait.

"I'll answer them." He turned to her. "I've been meaning to thank you for all of your care."

"Ben don't. I'm not in the mood."

He put the file down on his desk and walked over to her. It was so tempting to pull her into his arms and kiss her but it was too soon to push that envelope. She had to see Abby make it to the third trimester for that. "I simply want to thank you."

"My wrists are doing fine thank you."

"You did try to hit a man under your care. Twice I might add. It was self defense." He smiled enjoying their sparring once again.

Juliet rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "I would have aimed for your head but I thought it took too much punishment when you were held captive in the camp."

"Why I'd almost think you care about me." He was standing close to her. He reached up and pulled a lock of hair from her face.

She wouldn't look into his eyes. That told him she was trying to hide something from him. Usually she was more direct staring back at him, daring him in some way. Then he noticed her eyes were dilated and her face was beginning to flush. This was a new development.

Juliet opened the door but was shut just as fast by Ben. He was so tempted to see how far he could push hew now, knowing how her body was reacting. "Ben, stop." She looked in his eyes and knew how she was feeling. Since he held her in his arms forcefully she began to admit her attraction to him but still hated the man for how he had manipulated her.

"You don't really want me to. We both know that but I am a very patient man. I can wait until you are ready to act upon your desires."

She smiled. "Until then Ben, enjoy your fantasies alone in your bed. How many nights do you imagine me naked beneath you? Do I scream or moan your name as you stoke yourself?" She opened the door again and he slammed it shut once again.

He pushed her against the door and kissed her, pinning her arms next to her head. His body was pressed up against hers and he pulled out of the kiss. His mouth was next to her ear. "In those fantasies I worship every inch of your body. I breathe in the smell of your hair and jungle on your skin."

Juliet would be lying to herself if she wasn't enjoying this but she wouldn't give into this man. He killed Goodwin, a good man, just to have her.

"Let me go Ben I have work to do."

He let her arms go and walked away from her to the report he placed on the desk earlier. "Keep me posted with Abby's progress."

Juliet left without another word.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

Once again thanks for those that reviewed. Even one per chapter is motivation enough to write another one. Sorry for the short chapter but more will be on its way. Anyway disclaimer thing. I own nothing and am not making money off of this. Enjoy.

….

Ben breathed in Juliet's perfume after she left. He had to admit that he enjoyed their latest sparring session. The latest development was a positive one in his view. At times he wondered if Juliet fantasized about him at night as he did her. Her reaction today must have developed over time.

Pushing those thoughts aside he looked out the window at Alex and Abby. He could go out but he wanted Abby to seek him out first. Her questions could wait until then. He wanted her to settle into the community once again and keep John and Jack away from her for the time being.

John was moved into the same house as Jack. There were no objections but they had to be kept under watch. John always had questions and was surprised that there was a submarine to take people to and from the island.

Jack was getting more and more agitated but was let out of the house to care for Abby. He was concerned and was also surprised that there was no harm done to the baby. Even he was starting to question things about the island. If he could only hold onto the good doctor until the baby was born. Perhaps he'll consider staying.

…

Juliet walked straight to her house as she needed to take some time and collect herself. How could she reveal that to him? Her attraction was only physical nothing more and she let him see it. Ben will only try harder now that he saw a way to get to her. She wished nothing more than to be off this island and away from Ben. After Goodwin's death any relationship with a man on the island cooled down. When Ben was in sight they kept their distance from her. Harper never spoke to her again. Not that she denied Harper her anger.

Half of her wanted to keep fighting on every turn, making sure that he would never have her. The other half wanted to simply give in so she wouldn't have to fight anymore. His words in her ear were far softer than she ever thought Ben would ever say.

She cleaned herself up and headed back to work.

…

A few days had passed and she was trying to sort things out. Each day she would walk to the swings and think, trying to remember the past few weeks. Her stomach had grown a lot since her last memory. It was strange to wake up and hear she was almost three months pregnant.

She wanted to speak with Ben but saw him leaving his house before she got to the swings. She could wait. It wasn't as if she had anything else to do that day. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something and stood up to get a better look at it. She walked over and found that it was moving. It was a white rabbit and she almost laughed when she saw a number 8 on its back. "Hey there little guy. You must have escaped. Come here I won't hurt you." She walked towards it ready to pick it up and it jumped way.

Abby started to chase after this rabbit and it took her towards the medical station she was currently placed and taken care of. She caught him and found him to be rather gentle and snuggled into her arms. "Wow you are taken care of. Someone must love you. You sure don't act like any lab rabbit. Tell you what why don't you stay with me for the day? How does that sound?"

She entered her room and curled up on her bed with the rabbit. He didn't seem to mind and cuddled up next to her as she fell asleep for a quick nap. Her fingers played with the soft fur and then her hand settled next to it as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Her dreams were a mix of past and present events. Faces and shapes came in and out of view. She saw Henry in his small room and tended to his wounds. His eyes looking straight into her.

'_So Alice are you ready to jump down that rabbit whole?'_

'_I have to find the white rabbit first.'_

_Now Henry was in a bed reading a book. 'You chose this book for a reason Alice.'_

'_I didn't think when I chose it.'_

'_Then what were you thinking off all that time searching for a book?'_

_Black smoke filled the room and smothered her._

Abby woke up with a scream. She looked down and the rabbit was still there, now a little startled with her scream. Then she remembered where she was and what had happened to her. She remembered being attacked and learning that it was the black smoke monster that had killed before.

It was all her fault that she was attacked and almost lost the baby. That's what she told herself. Now John was here. He remembered his face picking her up. Oh, no what happened to him? It all came back to her and she felt so foolish to leave. The fence was there for a reason and she left not thinking.

The rabbit was sniffing the air. "Oh, you poor thing. You must be hungry." She looked over and saw that someone had placed lunch in her room. She handed him some veggies from a salad that was given to her. It ate, munching on the carrots and cucumbers offered. Afterwards it jumped off the bed and started jumping around the room. Abby had to laugh in spite of herself. It was the cutest thing she saw in a very long time. It also made her forget about the monster that chased her and almost killed her.

…..

The next morning Ben decided to check in on Abby himself. Looking at reports and seeing a person live were two different things. He was curious as to why she wasn't asking questions. Upon entering the room he was surprised to find a rabbit in her arms. It was his favorite rabbit from the old experimental cages. It had escaped a few days ago and felt a little relief that he was safe in Abby's arms. From the looks of the meal the rabbit enjoyed it more than she did.

He sat down and waited. Abby would wake up soon and wasn't disappointed when ten minutes later she woke up.

"Good morning Alice. I see you found the white rabbit."

Abby smiled at their inside joke. The rabbit was now awake and sniffing the air for more food and looked at the plate next to the bed. She watched the rabbit for a while not wanting to talk. Ben was very good at getting information out of people so started to get worried with him there.

"Has your memory returned?"

She nodded but didn't want to speak. Now that she was fully awake everything was coming back to her again. Her eyes began to tear up but shook her head when he came closer to her.

"What happened in the jungle Abby? Who or what attacked you?"

She looked down at the rabbit instead and held it closer to her stroking its fur.

"Would you like to speak with John or Jack? They are both worried about you."

She shook her head no.

There was no use in questioning her further. She wasn't ready. "I'll make sure that he's given food as well and a small cage. Would you like that?"

Abby nodded yes and brought her attention back to the rabbit. Ben left without saying another word. Abby was blocking things and needed time. Perhaps Harper could be asked to help out. That is if she isn't still too upset with him killing her husband.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter up. Hope all are enjoying the story thus far. As you know I own nothing just having some fun. Please review. I love reading them. Oh, and thanks to those that have reviewed so far, please keep them coming.

…..

Jack was starting to get cabin fever being locked inside for so long. It didn't help that John was now there too with his ideas and calm demeanor. Two opposites forced to live together. Jack managed knowing that he would be leaving the island. Too much had happened in the past three months and he was ready for a normal life with normal drama.

Neither of them had seen Abby since she was brought beaten and broken from the jungle. Jack attended to her leg and bruises when she was brought to him. He knew she was going to be alright but he wondered how and why she was in the jungle. No one was giving any answers and he long since bothered to ask. The people here guarded information with those they deemed as outsiders.

There was a knock on the door and the sound of keys. The door opened and Juliet stepped in. "I've came to tell you that Abby is alright. Her leg is doing fine and she's up and walking around. There was no harm done to the baby."

"When can we speak to her?" Jack was worried and wanted an excuse to leave the house.

"She doesn't want to speak to anyone. Abby hasn't spoken for almost five days now. No one knows why." She cleared her throat. "John, perhaps you can speak with her. You're the one that found her."

John sat on the sofa peeling an apple and cutting slices out of it. "I think we should let her do things on her own time. If she wants to talk she will. Getting me to see her when she hasn't asked for me won't do any good."

Jack thought of offering but even he knew that is bedside manner was horrible. "Juliet I want to ask something a little off topic. Do you think I can get some time out of here? Both of us actually. I've saved Ben's life I think a little sun is owed."

"That's why I'm not locking the door anymore." She pulled the house key and handed it to Jack. "Here you are. I suppose this makes you a resident. But remember you'll be watched."

"I wouldn't expect any different."

Both Jack and John watched at Juliet left the house. "They're not going to let you go Jack."

"John I really don't want to hear from you right now."

"Ben will use Abby against you."

Jack stopped at the door. "How will he do that? I'm leaving soon. Abby wants to be here and there seems to be enough people that can help her. She'll be fine."

John stood up and walked to the door. "I think I need a walk as well. Even I can get cabin fever Jack."

…

Abby found the rabbit to be a nice companion and was smarter than she thought rabbits were. It likes its cage but at night prefers to snuggle next to her for the warmth. She wondered about the number 8 on it but never bothered to ask. It was well taken care of and seemed to act like a normal rabbit. Well as normal as she knew rabbits to be.

Today she was going to see this therapist named Harper. She was a little surprised there was such a person on the island but this place always seemed to surprise her. Abby's arm was forced to at least see her as her furry companion would be taken away if she didn't at least see Harper. So she ate cleaned herself up and headed waited to be taken to Harper's house.

Harper wasn't what you would call disarming but held that look as if she could get inside your head if she wanted. She was welcoming enough but Abby felt that see too was forced into this situation.

"Ah, Abby I'm Harper please come in and sit down."

Abby thought of taking number 8 but didn't want to appear as a complete basket case. She was 31 after all. She was sure that Harper would have read a ton of stuff in that and Harper seemed to be a woman you didn't want to give ammo to.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Harper asked.

Abby shook her head not wanting to talk. This wasn't a yes or no question.

"I'm here to help you Abby. You've been through a lot and I hope I can help in some way. I know you don't trust us and especially me. I get that a lot actually."

'_Try shutting up and leaving me alone. Yes, who would trust a woman who's trained to get inside a person's head? Oh, how long will this be?'_

Harper spoke about a few things, some of her experiences on the island. She touched on the subject of the smoke monster and the barrier. Abby reacted a little but didn't say anything. Harper was quick to note her responses and cursed herself for showing that much. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Abby there's nothing to fear from us. There's far more to what we do here. Believe me when I say that every one of us wants you to be a part of that."

Two hours had passed and Abby left. Harper was too aggressive for her liking and was hoping she wouldn't have to speak to her again but knew that this punishment of sorts will last until she spoke to the bitch. The session hadn't helped. She wondered if it was for her benefit for to keep her under watch for a few hours out of the day to make sure she didn't try escaping again.

She saw Juliet walk by and give Harper a sad look. Harper scorned back at Juliet and walked into her house and slammed the door. Abby gave Juliet a questioning look and smiled.

"I see your session went well."

Abby didn't give anything away but Juliet knew well enough Abby didn't enjoy the session. Juliet took her silent glare as her cue to leave. Abby hated it here, hated all the eyes looking at her and not being able to leave even if all the gates were open. That thing was still out there and she hated that this was the only place that was safe.

For some reason it didn't bother her before being attacked. The island and the events around her didn't seem so real to her. The island was larger somehow. Now it so small it was smothering her. The session with Harper didn't help at all.

She didn't want to go back to her room which was looking more and more like a prison cell or a room for the mentally ill. The sky seemed so far from her right now and even being in the open made her feel small.

….

Harper refused to go to Ben's house. There was no way she was willing to go there after what he did to her husband. It was true that she and Goodwin haven't been truly married in over two years but the fact Ben murdered him over Juliet still stung.

Ben would simply have to come to her instead and he would. After an hour or so he arrived at her door and was invited in. "Would you like something to drink Ben?"

He refused believing she may serve him poison. Her tone told him that she had not forgiven him for Goodwin's death. "No that's alright. I would like to know how Abby is doing."

"Well she's traumatized. She reacted the most in her silence when I spoke about the black smoke or what they call the monster." Harper went on for a moment more. There was nothing else she had to add.

Ben was about to leave but Harper now had her chance. "You didn't have to kill Goodwin."

He turned to her, his face unreadable. "I offered you and Goodwin the chance to leave the island. Both of you said no. If I remember correctly you were the most adamant about it."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You two would have been happy off the island. You kept him here, alone and poured guilt down his throat for a year. If it wasn't Juliet it would have been another woman."

She wasn't afraid of Ben and didn't care about her actions now. "If it was another woman he would still be alive."

"You're right." He left without saying another word. He was a little unnerved at Harper's boldness but wouldn't bother with it. He did kill her husband after all.

…

Number 8 was in his cage and stood when Abby entered the room. There was always food when she came in the door. He sniffed the air hoping to find out what she had for him. She had some celery for him and reached down and opened the cage.

Abby sat down on the chair and he hopped into her lap enjoying the treat she offered. She petted him enjoying the softness of his fur. "You're better than a cat." Number 8 simply ignored the petting and munched way on his favorite snack. After he finished his meal he hopped off her lap and bounced around the room for a few seconds. The spurts didn't usually last too long but Abby enjoyed them none the less. She was really starting to understand how therapeutic animals could be.

She heard something outside her room and opened the door to investigate. Number 8 jumped out and down the hall. Abby chased after him and of all her luck someone propped the door open. He was out. "Shit."

Luckily white fur and dark grass is a huge contrast and she chased him until she got to the houses. No one was out at that time thankfully. She really didn't want to explain why she was chasing a white rabbit at this time in the evening wearing pajamas and slippers.

She lost sight of it for a moment then she chased after it again. "Come on number 8 I'll give you more celery. Once I get more that is."

Number 8 was enjoying this game and sniffed the air at the mention of celery. She finally caught him after falling into someone's flower garden, scraping her forehead and losing a slipper. "I wonder if you were worth all the effort."

A door opened and she looked over to see Ben. He was confused and mildly amused at her state. He noticed the rabbit in her arms.

"He got out." She was now slightly embarrassed as she knew she must look quite the sight.

He realized those were the first words she spoke to anyone in five days. She was talking again and wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get some answers out of her. He knew Harper wouldn't get any information out of her but her observations were insightful none the less.

"Come on in Alice."

Abby entered the house. "I lost a slipper."

"We'll find it later. Let me take care of your head. You're bleeding." He took out a first aid kit and tended to her face when she sat down.

"Isn't this familiar? Though the damage done to you were considerably worse." Abby smiled.

"You didn't see yourself when John brought you here." His voice held a laugh in it.

Abby clutched number 8 a little tighter.

"Tell me Abby how did you get the numbers for the fence?" He was finishing up cleaning the wound and was now placing a bandage on. "I know no one would have given it to you."

She wouldn't look at him. A little bit of fear entered her as his tone was curious but stern. She knew she was still a guest here until she proved that she deserved to be here. Her baby was the only reason she was treated so well. This man that tended to her face with care could easily take her child and send her back to her camp if he so chose. She felt so helpless right now.

"I found them in some of your files. The night I brought you Alice in Wonderland." She knew the questions would be asked. "I was looking for them and they were found so easily. It felt as if they wanted to be found."

He finished with the bandage and sat down across from her. "Why would you want to leave?" It didn't surprise him that she found the fence as she explored almost every area she was allowed.

She didn't want to answer and be thought insane. She shook her head refusing to answer.

Ben knew this was the key question and she was on the edge and needed a push. "Answer the question Abby." His voice cut through her.

"No."

"You've had it easy here for the past month Abby. I assume you don't want that to change."

She looked with him now angry but knew he could play that card if he wanted. "I saw my father. He died when I was just out of high school. But I'm sure you know that with a file on everyone."

Ben's features changed instantly. Now he understood. "Was he the one that attacked you?"

"No, it was someone from my past. It doesn't matter as it wasn't really her. My father, her they were the smoke monster. It was trying to harm the baby."

He was worried now and was planning. His eyes became deep in thought. "But it wasn't trying to kill you."

"What is that thing?"

"A part of the island."

Abby looked at Ben. "So I'm not insane."

"No you're not Abby. That thing is very real."

None of it made any sense. She saw her father and was tricked into leaving so the black smoke could harm the child. That didn't make any sense at all. He needed to speak to Richard. He was on the island for a very long time and would have the answers he was looking for.

"You should go back to your room. Take him with you if you like."

"I'll put him the cage and someone can take him back. By the way I thought you said you'll take care of the paint in my room." She smiled.

"We ran out of paint."

"Of course."

…

Richard wasn't used to people knocking on his door late at night. It was one of the things that he requested. Not to be disturbed late at night unless it was an emergency. He opened the door to find Ben. "Come on in Ben."

Ben entered and apologized for the intrusion. "Sorry I know you don't like to be disturbed this late but I need to know some things."

"Sure Ben, what do you need to know?"

"The black smoke, it tried to harm Abby's baby but didn't try to kill her. That doesn't make sense. From what I was told it was there to protect the island."

Richard was wondering when this was going to come up. After all these years no one had ever questioned it until now. "I don't know Ben but it does not have our best interests at heart."

"What are you not telling me?"

"What I need to Ben."

"And who told you to do that?"

"Jacob."

Ben was confused. "You've met Jacob before?"

Richard at down in defeat and waited for the onslaught of questions to hit him. "Ben can we please talk about this in the morning. Yes, I've met Jacob. He's the one that made sure I'd never age. Now we'll talk tomorrow." He stood up and pushed Ben out the door.

This was the first time Richard had ever acted in such a manner. He's seen Richard fight a few times but never seen him act frazzled before. Too many things seemed to not fit into the tidy puzzle that he formed about this island.

There were answers and he was going to seek them out.

…..

Ben returned home rather unsettled. He was starting to question everything. He remembered seeing his mother as a child and wondered if that was really her now or not. Abby's father was that black smoke. If that was true why hadn't Richard said anything?

It was very late now and he was searching through some old papers on the island and journals written by some previous leaders. The answers had to be there. He tore apart his book cases and other drawers filled with files he hadn't looked at in years.

There was a knock on the door. He answered it. "Juliet? This isn't a good time."

"Ben what's going on? It's one am."

"I'll talk tomorrow." He was about to close the door but she stopped him.

"This isn't like you."

Ben heard the concern in her voice. "You don't know anything about me. You've never tried so don't try to act concerned now to ease your curiosity."

He walked away from the door not caring if she followed him or not. He went back to his search. Then he came to the journal he never bothered to read. Richard advised him to read it at least once but he refused. It was a black worn journal.

Juliet let herself in and closed the door and watched as Ben was tearing his obsessively neat office space apart. She noticed his eyes darted to the journal from time to time then went back to throwing papers out of order.

"Ben."

He ignored her and went through some rather old files that were yellowed with time.

"Ben, what are you looking for?"

"Answers."

Juliet tried to ask more questions but made very little headway. She had the feeling she could be standing there naked ready for him to ravish her and he wouldn't notice. Her arms were folded and she walked over to the desk.

She looked at the black journal and picked it up. It was written in English which surprised her and noticed the fine writing style, a mark of an educated man.

"The hardest part was organizing how to get supplies on and off the island, Richard—"

The book was snatched out of her hand. "That's none of your business Juliet."

"The hell it isn't. That was written at least in the 50's and they mentioned Richard. The same or different Richard?"

"What do you think Juliet?" He threw the journal back on the desk as if it burned him.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Nothing has ever been explained to me. Nothing! I've been trapped here without any reason Ben. Not one reason other than that I'm needed. Next Abby comes along and you tell me she's special because she wasn't able to conceive off the island and now she can. Who cares Ben? She's just going to die like the rest."

Ben turned to her from his frantic search in the papers. "She is different and she's not going to die."

"I've had it. I want to leave with Jack."

That caught his attention. "I can't allow that. You are still needed here."

She took one of his wooden masks from the wall and threw it at him. His quick reflexes allowed him to move in time. It cracked in half on the floor. Juliet looked for any object she could find to throw at him but he was ready.

"Juliet stop!"

"I'm (chuck) tired (chuck) of being (chuck) held (crash!) prisoner!"

Ben looked at the now broken window. "You broke my window Juliet."

"Fuck your window I want off this island. I want my life back!"

"I can't allow that." He didn't turn his back on her as she was not done fighting yet. At least he was grateful there were no more object close by for her to throw.

"Why is that? I want some answers. I've done everything to reason with you, plead and beg. I want to know!"

He thought a moment watching her shake with her arms folded in defiance and her usually neat curls askew. "Because Juliet, your name is on a list. Everyone that comes to this island has their name on a list. The island brings them here. I don't know why."

Juliet stepped back. "A list? What list Ben?"

"I've never seen it." He spoke so casual as if this was common knowledge. "But everyone that comes to this island is brought her. If you are not meant to be here, you won't be."

She wasn't going to let this go. He mind was trying to understand his words and separate the manipulation behind them. "Then how do you know about the list if you've never seen it?"

Now he smiled at her knowing nothing will be thrown at him for the time being. "It's what you could call an island urban legend. Everyone that comes to this island or is born here is on a list. Once you are off of it the island gets rid of you. If you were not supposed to be here Juliet there would be nothing I could do to stop you from leaving."

Now it was her turn to speak. "Then let me leave Ben. If I was meant to be here then I'll come back."

He shook his head. "If you left the island Juliet you'll end up dead. There are those off the island that will kill you to find this place."

"Oh, how convenient an answer. If I leave I'll end up dead because _some_ people will kill me."

He stepped a little closer to her. "Actually not some people, one person. The same person that wrote in the black journal."

"And who is that?"

"Charles Widmore."

Juliet's eyes widened a little hearing that name and she glanced at the journal on his desk. She knew the name as some of his associates tried to contact her before she left that day to work for Mittelos and leave for the island.

"He was on the island? Why isn't he here now?"

"I exiled him and apparently he hasn't forgiven me."

There were a ton of questions she wanted to ask but she was too tired and upset to ask them. Juliet shook her head and walked out the door closing it behind her.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all that reviewed as always. Well here's the next chapter. This story's rating may change from T to M in a few chapters time. I honestly wrote this as a one shot but here I am writing chapter 10. As you all know I am not making any money off of this and I own nothing from Lost. Please continue with the reviews!

…..

Richard woke, got dressed and prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that Ben was going to ask. He knew that this day might come with one of the leaders and he cursed himself for the fact it would be Ben. He knew him as a child and knew then that Ben would grow into a very intelligent man. He also knew because of the damage done to him as a child he would be manipulative and at times indirectly cruel.

As he watched Ben grow he learned that Ben held a deep affection for the island and its long time inhabitants and protected them as well as the island as much as he was able. Most kept their distance from Ben as he held a natural skill at getting into everyone's head without them knowing and using that knowledge to either help everyone or put someone in their place.

Richard was rather impressed with this skill and pushed for Ben to become leader. He never regretted that decision. He knew that Ben didn't have all the answers and was just as manipulated as anyone that has ever been on this island. Part of him was angry at Jacob for this mess. But it's been a very, very long time since he's spoken to him.

After he had is breakfast and coffee he heard the inevitable knock on the door. He opened it without a word and let his visitor come in.

"I see you finally are going to read it."

Ben held the journal in his hand and held it tightly shut. "Not yet. I want to hear your answers first."

"Then have a seat."

Richard was tense and knew that this discussion period wasn't going to end well. But in a way Richard would feel good that he no longer had to hold onto so many secrets any more.

"Tell me, what is the black smoke? Now don't tell me it's there to protect the island. I am not so sure anymore. Abby saw it change shape. She said it was her father then this other woman she knew."

Richard knew that the black smoke was nothing good but even he wasn't sure of its full abilities. "As you know Ben I've been on this island for a very long time. That black smoke is a mystery to myself as well. I never said it was good. I only said it was deeply connected to this island."

Ben looked down for a minute then back at Richard. "Did I really see my mother all those years ago or was that the black smoke?"

"Read the journal Ben. I've asked you all those years ago. Do so now."

"What would it mean if it wasn't her?"

Richard stayed silent. He didn't want to know the answer to that. Jacob never interfered with the island's visitors or inhabitants. They seemed to instinctively know how to run things but something was different this time.

"I don't know Ben." He knew the answer but it was best not to tell him anything at this time. He knew more about Ben and the new visitors to this island than he wanted to know. Jacob was up to something big this time and for the first time in almost four hundred years he was scared.

….

The smell of garlic filled the house. It was rather pleasant as it was mixed with chicken and other herbs and vegetables. The sound of dishes moving motivated Jack to see what was going on. "John what are you doing?"

"Cooking."

"I can see that. But why go through all this effort?"

"It's something normal to do."

Jack was a little confused. "You know for a man that has no problems leaving his life behind you certainly have no problem using the conveniences of your past life. For the past two weeks you've been complaining that no one on this island truly knows what the island is. Now here you are cooking as if it was a normal thing."

John was peeling some potatoes and cleaning them. "You've never let go. Never bothered to stop and think. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"I've been locked up for almost a month. I've had time to think John."

"No you've used that time to think about how to get away. You've never thought about here, now. I've never seen you observe. That's why Sawyer is able to best you so often. He may not be as educated but he knows how to observe." John finished the last potato and moved onto the carrots.

Jack's pride hurt with that. "All I have ever wanted was to help everyone. Get them off this island."

"Not everyone wants that Jack."

"How do you know?" Defensiveness was in his voice.

"Tell me Jack how do you know? I'm not the only one that doesn't want to leave. Those captured don't seem too thrilled to get back. You know I don't." John knew what Jack was going to say. They've had this conversation a thousand times.

"You can stay. I'm going home."

"What if the island doesn't want you to?"

Jack started to laugh. "John this island is just a rock with some strange things on it. Ben and the others have been here way too long. They can't see any other life."

"How are you any different? The only life you can see is your old one. It went well for you didn't it?"

Knife experience or not Jack shoved John against a wall, denting it. "You have no right to talk to me like that?"

John threw Jack off and shoved him against another wall and pulled away. "Then tell me what you have waiting for you back there."

Jack was about to speak but no words came out. All the reasons that most people would have were not there. His wife was gone, he had no children, no depts. The only thing he had was his career. "It's my life. It's my choice. I don't need any other reason than that."

"If you leave it will be a mistake."

"It's my choice to make that mistake."

Jack no longer hungry left the house. He was in no mood for dinner now. In three more days the sub will arrive and he'll be home again.

….

Two days had passed since Abby spoke to Ben about what happened in the jungle. What surprised her was his reaction to what she said. It was as if what she said contradicted something he knew already and wasn't sure if she or he was correct in that knowledge.

He hadn't spoken to her since but she was fine with that. Juliet was pleasant enough and had their odd conversations from time to time. She felt guilty about not speaking with Jack or John all this time and thought she should see them and give them some explanation into her odd behavior. Even she was beginning to question her sanity. This island did things to you.

Abby heard about the French woman and her odd behavior and mannerisms. Sayid spoke of how her eyes looked so haunted and her manner of speech sounded off. She wondered if she could become like that after sixteen years.

That thing wanted to harm her child. Everything that Juliet was telling her she would only have a couple of months left. No child ever lived either. Then why would this thing want to kill something that was destined to die anyway?

She had to talk with someone about this strangeness. Ben was out of the question as he was starting to scare her. His mask of Henry was all but gone now and his intentions for her were unclear. Juliet's words were hopeful but held Jack's feeling about the island was no help. Each time they met Juliet was looking for signs of regression, a silent countdown to death.

John, she had to speak to him. He was in the crazy uncle category but he had this faith about this island that may help answer her questions or perhaps get them out of Ben. She walked to Jack and John's house. The lights were on and she knocked on their door.

Ben answered and let her in.

"It's good to see you Abby. How are you feeling?"

Abby sat down and accepted the offer for some tea. "I'm doing better but no better than anyone on this island I suppose. How's Jack?"

"He's himself. More than ready to leave the island."

Abby nodded. "Good for him. He leaves in a few days doesn't he?"

"Yes he does and he'll never get back here without a great deal of help." John smiled and sat down after putting some water in the kettle.

That was the John she was used to hearing. This non-religious man of faith always so sure about himself and yet so vulnerable. "I'm so sorry I didn't come by earlier to say anything to either of you. I suppose I had a few things on my mind. This island seems to be doing my head in. Let's just say I'm starting to understand Rousseau and her odd behavior. She doesn't see things like us."

John heard the water start to whistle and he walked over and prepared some tea. "Her oddity should be expected. She's had it hard here."

"Why do you want to stay John? I'm wondering the real reason I'm staying. Not that Ben would let me go anyway. Even if I had the option to give up my child. Which I'm not before you even think of asking."

He smiled and handed her, her tea. "I'm supposed to be here. This island healed me Abby and I want to find out why."

"Most would be asking how."

"This place isn't a what. It's a who."

Abby took a sip of her tea. It was good to be sitting in a house in a normal setting. "I saw my father out there. He told me to come out there, past the fence. I haven't seen or spoken to him in over ten years. He died when I just got out of high school and was raised by my brothers. My mom died a few years before him. He seemed so real John. It wasn't him."

John listened with interest. He was told nothing about the incident when he found her. All he was ever told was that she was healing and that no harm came to the baby.

"When I left through the fence he led me through some trees and I fell. It was trap. An area where no one would hear or see me. Then I saw a young woman from my past. I knew it wasn't her. The way she spoke. Then I was attacked as it was trying to harm the baby." Abby held the cup allowing the warmth of it to seep into her hands.

"It wasn't your fault Abby. You did nothing wrong."

She knew that thing was out there looking for her and there was nothing she could do about it. She was trapped. "When I left the camp I went to look for mangoes. I travelled too far and well I was chased by the smoke monster. I tripped, got up again and ran for my life. Al I could do was hide for a while but that thing was persistent. For almost a day it hunted me. Then I saw someone and ran towards them not caring if they were from the camp or not. That's all I remember as I felt my head collide with something. You see John, that thing was after me and tried to get me again."

"Did you ever get any answers as to what it is?"

Abby laughed, spilling a drop or two of her tea on herself. "John, come on. Getting direct, honest answers is like pulling teeth here. I asked Juliet what would happen if I were to give birth and live. She told me that I'd have a line of men begging me to be the mother of their child." She started laughing and put the cup down not to spill it all over herself. "After ten years of trying everything under the sun to get pregnant I crash on an island and get what I want."

"This island seems to give people what they want Abby. Even if they don't even know what they want."

"Then why doesn't the island let Jack leave?"

"He's leaving soon."

Abby got quiet and looked worried for a moment. "But he'll regret it as soon as he tries to make a life there."

John put down his own tea and looked at Abby with curiosity. "How do you know that?"

"How can you not? I feel it. If he leaves we're all in trouble."

….

Ben was cleaning up his rather damaged study and got someone to come over to repair the window. Everyone was gossiping about the fight he had with Juliet. The person who fixed his window didn't ask any questions. It took him almost three hours to put everything back into place again.

His talk with Richard only brought more questions than answers but that was a normal thing with this island. He was starting to question things about this island and his role in protecting it from outside influences. After all these years he was sure of his place and what he was supposed to do. Abby's answers shook him. She was special and was beginning to see how special she really is.

He was upset now that there was a rift between him and Juliet and wondered if there was ever going to be any chance of him repairing the damage done. Juliet was a very intelligent woman who wasn't afraid to stand up to him. He had a hard time getting into her head and he liked that. She wasn't easy for him to control.

She wanted answers and perhaps he should give her some after she damaged half of his study. The first object she threw at him was an Indonesian mask that she liked to look at the few times she was here. He often thought of giving it to her but never found the right opportunity to do so.

He picked up the two pieces of the mask and repaired the damage done by super gluing them together. He was rather impressed with his handiwork and placed it in a small box he had. He saw Juliet was home and decided this was as good as a time as any to give this to her.

Ben knocked on the door. Juliet opened the door and was rather surprised by Ben's visit. He never visited her house. At least not since he brought her to see Goodwin's body. "Ben? What is it?"

"Can I come in?"

She debated a moment but nodded and gave him room to enter. As he did she motioned to her sofa and she offered him something to drink. She may be angry with Ben but her manners were not going amiss.

"A coffee if there's still some left." The smell of it filled the air.

"Sure Ben, hold on a moment."

She came back with a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. It's what he had at the book clubs when they still had them. "So what do you want Ben?" She sat on the opposite end of the sofa.

"This is for you." He handed her the box.

Juliet opened it to find the mask she threw at him repaired. "Why?"

"Whenever you came over you always looked at it with interest. I've wanted to give it to you countless times."

She gave a small laugh and shook her head. How could he misread her? "I hated this mask. I only ever looked at it because I wondered why you had it hung on your wall. There's a reason it was the first thing I chucked at you."

Ben had misread her and he smiled. "I suppose there's still a lot I need to learn about you."

Juliet looked at him. This man was unbelievable. They fought, she broke his window and he brought over a gift to her and smiled when she tried to insult him. He never gave up. "Ben, thank you I suppose but I really don't need it."

"Alex will be happy. She hates it too. Always has."

"Alright for Alex's sake I'll take it. Don't expect me to take it out of the box." She placed it back into the box and on the coffee table in front of her.

"Better there than on a wall. I'll know it won't be used as a weapon again."

A laugh escaped her lips despite herself. "In that case I'll hang it next to the door. And every time I see that horrible cracked mask I'll think of you."

"It will be nice to know you'll be thinking of me every day." His voice was soft and his eyes captured hers.

"Ben please."

He could see in her eyes that she was beginning to become aroused. Why was that he wondered? He did nothing to her but stare at her. Then he realized what it was. It was how he looked at her. He intensified his look and her face began to flush.

"What Juliet?"

"I think you should go." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Be honest with me. Do you really want me to?" He sat up getting a little closer to her in the process.

She wasn't going to turn away from him as it would mean he would win part of this twisted game they played with one another.

….


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the reviews. I'll thank you all each chapter I put up. This chapter is rated M as is one of the reasons that this story has changed its rating. If you don't like to read things with sexual subject matter, please don't read this chapter. Once again I don't own anything and am not making money from this fanfiction. Please review.

….

Juliet refused to pull away from his gaze. She was done looking and feeling weak. "I'll admit that I feel a certain physical attraction for you Ben. You can see that but it doesn't mean I like you."

"I'm not asking for anything."

"Liar. You've asked everything of me."

He gave his classic smile/smirk. "That doesn't matter. You gave everything anyway."

"Not to you." She watched as he inched closer to her, now in range to grab her if he desired.

"What I want can't be asked for. It must be given." His voice was still soft and he never let her eyes go. He could smell the island on her as he had when he kissed her. Never had he been so obsessed with anyone in his life and he was so close to having her. But she must surrender and allow him in. He will not force her.

Juliet pulled away from him slowly and stood not breaking his gaze. It was a small break from her stance but she knew well enough not to fall into a trap. "I won't give in Ben." She felt brave now that she was some distance away from him.

He reached down and picked up his coffee without breaking his gaze. This game they were playing was amusing him and he took a sip of the coffee enjoying the fact that it was her that made it. "You'll enjoy living with me Juliet."

"Abby won't make it. None of the other women have so far."

He smiled again. "Oh, but she'll live."

Arguing this point was useless with Ben. He was so sure about this that her words would be wasted. She still never broke her gaze with him. Ben was far better at mind games than her but she wasn't going to lose this one with him.

He saw her struggle not to look away from him and relished this hunt. Juliet wasn't going to back down and in not doing so she was pulling him closer to her. But he had to push her buttons. If she did break her gaze then he would have one. He wasn't going to leave so easily tonight. "When did you first feel attracted to me?"

The question surprised her but she never let go. "That's none of your business."

"When was the moment you saw yourself in my arms, my breath on your neck?" He put the cup down on the table and stood not breaking his hold on her.

"I've never imagined anything like that."

"Now who's the liar?" His movements were subtle as she walked towards her. "Do you believe that no woman has ever been attracted to me?"

Juliet didn't feel comfortable with this line of conversation but refused to break the gaze. He was pushing her again. First from the couch and now verbally. "Some women find powerful or manipulative men attractive. Two well disciplined facets of yourself. So I'm not surprised that you've caught someone's attention Ben."

"When was it Juliet? Was it after Goodwin's death? Or perhaps when you found out you couldn't kill me during the operation?" He stepped closer to her again and she inched back subtly with her arms folded and her eyes raised in a sarcastic manner.

Oh, she knew the exact moment when she felt physically attracted to him. It was the strangest moment and she hated herself for enjoying it so much. "Why do you want to know?"

He ignored her question and watched as she moved near the kitchen away from the living room. Was she leading him deeper into her house or heading towards an area where there were sharp things to throw at him? "In your fantasies how does it start? Who starts it off? Or do you delve straight into the heat of the moment?"

Juliet hated to admit that she was secretly enjoying this. She enjoyed Ben chasing her in this manner. All that intensity focused on her. But if she gave in he would have her for good. She would fear for the safety of anyone that tried to help her leave. There would be no leaving him, no turning away for he would truly believe that she was his once and for all. Her enjoyment turned to fear then. His intensity was also what made him very dangerous and she wasn't sure that she could handle knowing he could use that against her or others that she cared about if she upset him.

"Let's say for fun Ben I give into you. I live with you and wake up every morning next to you naked in your arms. Would you see me as a partner or something you finally possessed?" Now she took a step towards him. "Answer me that Ben."

"You would be my equal Juliet. You are now and have been since you came to this island."

"I can't be equal if I am your prisoner."

He stepped closer to her. "You no longer consider yourself a prisoner. You could have killed me so easily Juliet. How did that amount of power make you feel?"

She was losing ground and stepped back again closer to the kitchen. Still her gaze never faltered. "I'll admit that I enjoyed it Ben. For the first time in a very long time I felt powerful. I also knew I would get away with it."

He smiled and dug deeper into her. "Did you know that you would have been able to leave the island afterward?"

"Yes."

"And yet you wanted me to live. How are you a prisoner if you had the ability to leave?" He walked closer to her with a serious look on his face. "Answer me that Juliet?"

Juliet was shaking now but still refused to let go of that gaze. "I didn't want you to die. You know that." Her eyes were beginning to tear up but she held them back. She took a few more steps back and her back was in the direction of the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

He had to keep himself under such control. He was on the verge of simply grabbing her and taking her there. But he didn't want that. The air between them was charged with lust. Her words had not changed her arousal.

He stepped closer still and she didn't back away. She could smell the spice that was Ben around her and it was affecting her. It was a strong masculine smell mixed with the jungle air and his well practiced knowledge of cologne. He learned what she liked on him and adjusted due to her reactions. Her mind wandered for a second wondering what it would smell like next to her body, how intense it would be without his clothes.

Ben observed her in her gaze and noticed how she breathed through her nose and smelled the air around her. His observations were correct and he smiled. "You enjoy this Juliet. Our games and sparring."

"No I don't Ben."

"Oh but you do. You don't back down or away from me." He stepped closer and was now only a few feet apart from her.

"I'd call that subborness." She backed up a little but made it look as if she was simple adjusting the weight on her legs. The motion pointed her back towards a wall that was only a foot away.

Ben knew he was close as she wouldn't run from him this time. He would know her tonight and satisfy the fantasies he's had about her since she came to the island.

His voice was so soft and the lust in his eyes was piercing. "I'd call it strength."

She averted his eyes for a second and that's all it took. He pushed her against the wall and captured her lips with his own. His hands were on either side of her as his body pressed into her. His well restrained arousal was now becoming evident. She tried to push him away from her but he was too strong.

Her own arousal was winning over with his spice in the air that now surrounded her. She began kissing back fighting for dominance as her hands grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to him. He pushed harder against her which earned a moan from her.

With that he lifted her and found her bedroom. He placed her on her bed and gently moved on top of her pinning her hands above her head. Juliet was breathing hard and through the light coming in through the curtain he could he the expression on her face. It was far more arousing than any fantasy he could dream up. She looked back at him and reached up to kiss him again as she struggled to free her hands from his grip.

He let go of her hands to reach down and lift up her top slowly. Her perfect skin reached his eyes and he enjoyed her well toned stomach and kissed it. His lips reaching upwards as he was pulling the top up further. He lifted the top over her breasts to reveal her red lacy bra. He would have figured for black but red would do just fine.

As he was kissing his way up to her chest she racked her fingers through is hair and along his shoulders. One hand held his head as she began to bite her gently though her bra. She lifted her arms up to allow him to remove her top. Her hands then reached down to undo his shirt as he expertly unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. He was too impatient and pulled the shirt off of him, himself.

Next came their pants and underwear as each of them did away with them. He lay back down on her again and looked into her eyes.

He reached down between her legs to feel her silky arousal. He slowly entered her and began his motions against her and she in turn held him as he was inside her. Hands moved over skin and their frienzied breath filled the air. Each were fighting for dominance over the other. Juliet's anger filled the sex while Ben possessiveness spurred it on. She pushed away from him with her arms while her legs pulled him closer to him. Their movements were much like their sparring matches, pushing, teasing and in the end challenged each other.

They finished both out of breath and covered in sweat. Ben looked at Juliet who had enjoyed their match but still held that fire in her eyes. He knew very well that a single round of sex wasn't enough to bring her towards him. This was simply another one of their battles. This was a rewarding stalemate.

"I don't love you. I never will Ben."

"I never asked for love Juliet. It would be cruel to ask that of you after the damage I inflicted." His words were honest.

She was surprised at his honest admission. It was the most genuine she had seen him in a very long time. "This was only sex."

"Sex we both enjoyed and needed." Ben got up and began to dress. He knew he wasn't welcomed to stay.

Juliet watched as he left and listened to the front door close to her house.

…


	12. Chapter 12

Once again thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the slow updates recently. The world outside that of writing got in the way for a while. Trying to keep on track of things. This chapter is a little shorter as it is tying up some loose ends. Anyway, I own nothing, disclaimer thing blaa blaa blaa. Please review.

….

Ben returned home and leaned on his closed door. He felt rather horrid for his cold departure from Juliet's but any genuine emotion on his part would have faced ridicule. The sex they had was simply one of their power games and he felt slightly cheated. It wasn't his intention to have her in that manner. He would do anything to have her come to him willingly, no fighting and mind games but understood that was how she identified with him. Every step they shared together was on some sort of beguiled battleground.

He was too impatient and this would only end up pushing her further away from him. Even he knew that no woman wants to be used in such a manner. Juliet deserved better than what he offered. Twice now he felt ashamed for his actions towards her. Though Goodwin's death helped removed the man from Juliet he knew it hurt and scared her.

Dwelling on this wouldn't do him any good as he had too many things on his mind. Richard's information startled him a little and wouldn't budge on any information until he read that journal. It stood on the table and laughed at him with its frayed cover and stained pages.

The other issue was with Jack leaving tomorrow, Abby's condition and her revelation about the black smoke and what to do with John. These three were complicating things and if not controlled could lead to some unraveling of a very well designed network of plans.

…..

Abby walked to Jack and John's house expecting to find Jack preparing to leave for the sub. John was sitting in a chair on the porch peeling an apple and eating slices with one of his knives. His actions seemed too natural to her and Abby observed he was in deepest thought when he was cutting and eating fruit.

"I see he's already left."

"Yes, can't say that I didn't try to get him to stay."

"He's upset at us you know. If I was at camp and I saw how two from our camp are living so well while they live on the beach in uncertainty I'd be rather upset as well." Abby wasn't blind to the fact that she and John could be seen as traitors. "He's still one of them and now we are 'others'."

John paused before continuing his peeling. "I suppose that's one way to look at it."

"How do you see yourself?"

John looked up and smiled. "I never really thought about it that much. I simply am, I suppose. How do you view yourself?"

Abby never really thought about that herself. Her life was one of moving boxes and odd jobs. Now she was here, after being rescued/captured and pregnant. "I have no idea. I simply exist, I suppose."

"That's a depressing point of view."

"I'm a pregnant unmarried thirty something that crashed on an island, got chased by a smoke monster and is being held captive and guarded by people that are as odd as the situation we're currently in. Depressing would make sense. This…" She looked around and waved with her hands. "This is not normal and something out of the twilight zone. I'd welcome depressed right now."

John placed another slice in his mouth and thought. "Better than my old reality."

"Better than mine as well. You don't miss your family?"

"No, have none."

Abby grew quiet as the conversation steered her into a direction that she would rather not talk about. John simply waited for her to speak. "Do you mind if I grab an apple?"

He smiled and motioned towards the door. Abby was grateful that John never pushed for information when it was personal. He seemed to know when to stop. She went into the house and took and apple from the fridge. The knives were on the counter and she looked a smaller one out of the knife holder but had to pull a little harder as it was stuck. It was just a little too large for the slit. She pulled a little too hard and three other knives came out.

Before she could react the largest knife fell and sliced her wrist open. She tried to hold the wound close and ran to the door as fast as she could to get hold of John. Too much blood loss too soon caused her to faint. Before she could reach the door she fell to the floor and passed out.

…

Jack lay on the bed next to Abby's who looked rather pale with some angry bandages on her wrist. She was very pale and her heartbeat as stable at least. He was rather surprised to see John run towards the sub just as he was about to enter it.

At first he thought it was a lie but soon realized that Abby was in serious danger. No one on the island that he knew of off-hand had her blood type besides him. A blood transfusion wasn't difficult but it made him miss his ride off the island. Ben told him it would be another six weeks before it returned again.

Jack was quick to note that every one of the others was interested in Abby's welfare. He heard the stories of women dying during childbirth and not one woman who has conceived on the island lived long past their second semester. Ben didn't participate in any help but was the most observant of all of them. If he didn't know any better he would say that Ben was the most concerned in the group.

Juliet walked up to Jack and took out the IV. "She'll be fine thanks to you. Sorry you had to miss your ride but that sub is never late. It can't be."

"Only six more weeks then."

She looked sad as if she didn't expect him to get on the sub then. "A lot can happen in six weeks."

"Not an optimist are you?"

"Believe me when I say that Ben is very happy right now. He's been trying to find a way to keep you here since he agreed to let you go." Juliet finished with the IV.

"So I shouldn't pack too quickly in six weeks time."

She gave a shrug of a smile and brought her attention to Abby whose vital signs were stabilized. Jack stood up and quickly regretted the sudden movement. "How much blood did you take?"

Juliet pushed him back down on the bed. "More than usual as you are the only donor at the time. There's a person at the camp but they weren't here. So you should take it easy for the next few days."

"That's depressing since I have such a full schedule." He flirted. "Well since I have to clear a few things how about dinner?"

A smile grew but knew it would be impossibility. "I don't date men with tattoos."

"That's a little biased."

"Oh, I like tattoos just fine. I just don't want you to miss your next ticket out of here." With that she turned and left the room.

…..

It was a difficult day for Juliet as she saved Abby from dying. She felt bad for Jack not being able to leave but was impressed how he gave up his freedom to save a woman he hardly knew. Then there was the night with Ben. She went over it in her head again and again how that developed and his abrupt exit.

She didn't love him and would leave the island in an instant if she could. Even with her bitter emotions towards Ben she had to admit that she enjoyed last night. He made her feel wanted and desired in a way that Goodwin couldn't. His casualness surprised her and thought for a moment he would say more after all the effort and time he chased after her. In part it hurt her but she wasn't surprised he hurt her in some way. He was good at it.

Ben was rather cold with her today. His usual sarcasm wasn't in play as his attentions were placed in making sure that Abby was stable. It wasn't until Jack started to flirt with her that Ben showed some emotion her way. His eyes threw daggers in her direction daring her to try and accept the invitation Jack offered.

Then came the realization that she was excited by Ben's jealousy that he was still trying to hunt her but was simply too busy with Abby's condition to show it. It was the little bit of power she held over him at the moment.

But the game between them couldn't last much longer. It was a strain on her to always fight his attentions and her own growing attraction to him. As she knew it wasn't love but something more primal than that. The sex they had was an extension to the game they played and the twisted emotions they threw at each other. It excited and scared her to realize that she was growing to enjoy it.

Juliet thought of Abby who was a rather odd woman but had a rather hardy constitution. Her second trimester showed no signs of trouble and she was in perfect health. For the first time Juliet was starting to believe that Abby was going to live to see the birth of her child.

….

Jack said very little when he entered his old room and placed his clothes back into the closet. He was rather surprised at how much he was given during the time he was here. He wanted to be angry but couldn't find a target for it. Abby's brief dance with death was an accident and he knew that he wouldn't have let her die to return home.

John said nothing to him when he entered the house they grew accustomed to during their captivity. Jack was grateful that John let him be and even had a sad look on his face. He knew that John wanted him to stay but never against his will.

….

It was a quiet night as everyone was tired from a near death of Abby. Ben smiled as he realized how much the community had grown to care for her and was beginning to share in his belief that she would live to give birth.

Abby was a strong woman in a different sense. She would be useless with a gun or in a physical fight. Her character didn't support that type of activity. It was her gentle nature and almost childlike observations in spite of the hard oddities of the island that made her rather endearing. He witnessed that when she tended to his wounds while he was held captive. Even after being told not to trust him she cared for him anyway.

His only regret was that he wasn't more like Henry towards her. She opened up more with him rather than himself. Once he lost the façade of Henry she changed towards him. There would be no way he could make her feel completely comfortable in his presence again. Her gentle nature would only accept the genuine personalities of a person. Acting as another person would no longer work on her.

Abby's accident was an interesting event as it was perfect timing to keep Jack on the island. Even ten minutes earlier Jack may have been able to leave the island. The timing was perfect and Abby had no idea.

Things were changing and regrettably he was trying to avoid his own fate. That journal that laughed at him for days was now begging to be read. He sighed and walked to his desk and began to read delve into the past.

…..


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is sort of a break in the story and gives a lot of back story information I couldn't write in. Hopefully I'll load a few chapters instead of one. Sorry for the long updates once again. I own nothing of Lost. Please, please review. You have no idea how much they mean to me.

….

Abby's Story

May 1996

Math was the most boring of all her classes and groaned when she realized that there was another half hour before the class was finished. Her friend Jenny sat next to her and felt her sentiments. The teacher was nice enough but the subject was simply boring.

Any excuse would be a dream for this class to end. The teacher droned on and on as she took notes and prepared her homework. At least she had History class to look forward to. was an amazing teacher that seemed to be able to bring the most interesting information in a subject that was written to make watching paint dry fun.

There was a knock on the door and she was asked to leave the classroom and take her things with her. That worried her a little. She knew she cut class a few times but all this trouble for that was simply stupid in her opinion.

She was brought to the councilor's room where her two older brothers were there. Robert was in tears and placed his hands over his face when she entered. Calvin who was the oldest was crying but stopped some time ago. All was left were the puffy eyes, left over from his tears.

"Dad's gone. There was a truck…." Calvin licked his lips and looked at the ground. "Abby he's gone."

Abby sat in the chair and went numb. She didn't want to believe it but she knew her brothers were telling the truth. There was nothing that she could say.

Robert spoke up then. "We'll have to move soon."

Abby looked at her brothers who were so vulnerable yet tried to stay strong for her, to be the men of the family and show no weakness. It was all so horrific. "Have you contacted Danny and Jonathan?"

…..

August 2001

Never had she been so angry in her entire life. It was a complete nightmare and there was nothing she could do but show her complete rage. She didn't even bother knocking but ran into the house. She saw Robert at the kitchen table. He would be here, wouldn't he?

"Where the fuck is Danny? Where is he!"

Robert grabbed her shoulders and sat her down. That only caused her to lose control and give him one huge smack across the face. "Fuck you! Where is he?"

"He's upstairs with his lawyer right now. Look I know this is bad but he's your brother."

"And that's supposed to make me what?...forget that he raped my best friend? You know damn well if dad where alive he'd be kicking his sorry ass right now, lawyer or no lawyer." Abby didn't know what to do. She had all this anger but no place to vent it. Then she had an idea.

She left the room and entered the living room. Anything in sight she started to smash, throw or kick. The windows were the most satisfying thing, next went the TV. That caught everyone's attention. Danny and his lawyer came downstairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"Abby what are you doing?" Danny ran down the stairs.

The wind was taken out of her. He looked at her as if she was the insane one. But she quickly found her voice. "All the fucked up things. Bar fights, near pregnancies, three cars totaled juvie and now rape. What is your fucking problem? What is it with you that you can't act like a human being?"

"Like your miss perfect. The biggest whore in high school and a marriage that failed."

Abby felt slapped in the face. "I spent my teenage years listening to how we all had to help you or save you from yourself. I'm done with that."

Robert cut in. "That's enough Abby. This is not the time."

"You're on his side? What rape isn't a crime to you?"

"Of course it's a crime and what Danny did was horrible. But he's family and needs our help."

She stepped back tears now rolling down her face. "What about Jenny? The one this sack of shit RAPED! Where are Jonathan and Bill?"

"They won't speak to me but hey at least they are paying for a lawyer."

The lawyer was standing stiffly and knew that Abby would be a problem as she could very easily testify against his client in court. That wouldn't bode well at all for his case. "Ms. Tillman, this can all get settled out of court."

Abby usually took what most people gave her, hate or love. It didn't matter but she was done being told what to do. For the first time in her life she wanted to hurt someone, make them suffer for things they should have been punished for. "Robert tell the rest of this disgraced family they no long have a sister. When I walk out this door I'll never speak to any of you ever again unless it's in court to put this piece of shit in jail. I'm glad dad is dead. He'd die of the shame."

No one stopped her and the next day she started to look for a new job in a new city. She also changed her phone number so no one could contact her. The most painful thing she did was go to the hospital and see Jenny. Part of her was afraid that she wouldn't be allowed or that Jenny wouldn't want to see her again.

Her parents were there as were her two sisters. One of her sisters Karen never really liked her that much and it was no surprise she was given an especially cold reception.

"I don't think rapists' sisters are allowed."

"Karen, if I could kill my brother it would be done by now but unfortunately his lawyer was there at the time. Killing a lawyer is very serious thing to cover up a crime." It took all of Abby's strength not to burst into tears right then and there. Fortunately Rachel was there and held no animosity towards her.

"Karen that's enough. It's not needed right now. Abby I understand you want to see her and I know you had nothing to do with this but…I don't think it's a good time."

Abby nodded. She understood but still wanted to see Jenny at any cost. "I just want to see if…even if she yells at me and directs her anger at me. I don't care. I've known her since I was ten and she's the only friend I have."

Rachel knew how painful this was for Abby as she never had many friends. People always thought she was so strange and never bothered to get to know her. It didn't help that her four brothers had a horrible reputation and pulled her down with them. "I'll ask her if she wants to speak with you." She walked off leaving her in Karen's stare.

"If you were never her friend this would not have happened."

Abby didn't have the energy to fight and knew that Karen wanted to hurt someone and she was the perfect target. "I know you need a target right now. You have sharp nails and I would let you hurt me. If it makes you feel better go ahead. I lost everyone I cared about tonight. I'm moving in a week and Jenny is the only person who is going to know where I'll live." Abby sat down waiting for Karen to rip her apart. She no longer cared.

Karen didn't know what to do and was so unexpectedly disarmed. "I don't want to hurt you Abby. I simply don't like you and no I do not have to explain myself." Honestly she was rather ashamed of herself for acting this way. Venting at Abby instead of consoling her sister. "I have better things to do than stand around with you."

Rachel came out of the room and approached Abby. "She's willing to see you for a minute. Please respect that."

Abby nodded and entered Jenny's room. She wasn't prepared for the sight she was presented. Jenny looked as beaten and battered as someone can without being dead. "Oh my God Jenny."

Jenny looked at Abby with so much sadness and pain. "I know it wasn't your fault but I can never see you again after this."

Abby nodded also understanding the reasons why. "If that will help you I'll accept that." She wanted nothing more than to hug Jenny and tell her how sorry she was but those words would sound so hollow. "I no longer have any brothers. I'd rather be alone than associate with…how's the food here?"

Jenny knew Abby was trying and it was painful for the both of them. "Goodbye Abby."

"Goodbye Jenny. Um…thank you for being a fried to me when other people wouldn't." Abby left after that and only when she left the hospital and returned to her apartment did she allow herself to cry. She was grateful for the fact she was used to being alone. It made the pain easier to bear.

Two weeks later in court Abby turned up ready to testify against her brother. It was the only way she knew to help Jenny. Her brothers were all banded together and the extra slap in the face was that part of the inheritance money she was supposed to get went to pay for the lawyer. Ten minutes past and Jenny's lawyer informed the judge that there would be no trial as her client was found dead in her home.

A few days later it was found that Jenny committed suicide.

Abby's brother Robert spoke with Abby before she left to her new home. "Are you really going to cut us all off for this?"

"It's what you all deserve. He hurt her so bad that she killed herself. What did he do to her? What goes through a man's mind to want to hurt someone that bad and get pleasure off that? Robert, he's not sorry for what he did. He's sorry he didn't kill her and get away with it. There's no evidence now and no witness to the fact. He got what he wanted. If you could support a man like that then never speaking to a sister will be easy for you." Abby put the last box in her car. She left most of her things behind. She only kept some clothes and a few personal items. Not one picture was amongst them.

Robert had no idea what to say to that but what she said wasn't true. She was the only thing that was worth keeping in the family and now it was too late. "I'm sorry Abby. Perhaps you'll forgive me." Tears fell from his face. "Please Abby, we've lost mom at such a young age and then Dad. Please not you. You're the only thing we are proud of."

"No one could be proud of me. I have nothing to be proud of." Abby got into the car before her bother could say another word.

Robert only watched as she left. He knew that he would never see her again and prayed to whatever God was there that he would be forgiven. Abby saw people for what they were. She saw her brothers as worthless and he would try is best to be worth something before he died.

…..


	14. Chapter 14

Hope I am keeping those reading this interested. If there are a few dates that are off. Sorry about that, just let me know if it bothers you that much. As I said before I own nothing. Also I appreciate all the reviews so far so keep them coming. Enjoy.

….

The journal was an interesting read and gave Ben a very rather disturbing insight to Widmore's mind. Even as a young man he had ambitions for this island and the odd properties it held. Every leader is taught the basics and a few other things through Richard who has decided to take the role of adviser rather than leader.

Widmore knew about the healing properties of the island and held plans to develop a way to profit off of it. The journal smacked of the desire for wealth and power. Then there were underline thoughts of ridding the island of the Dharma Institute. Not much was written about it but enough to make Ben wonder about the role of the black smoke.

_January15th, 1977_

_The Dharma Initiative has grown in population and power. This does not bode well for us as they are getting closer to discovering the island's true potential. Thankfully they are still studying things that have little relevance outside the world of science. _

_It is my opinion that the island requires a purge of sorts. The island's security the deep black has become focused on that idea and had brought us an insider who will in time help our cause. He is still too young to fully understand his role but what leader would turn down such an opportunity….._

Ben didn't remember too much about that time but knew that he became one of the islanders. It was never very clear what happened at that time. All he could remember was running out of a van then waking up in a hospital bed with a drunk, worried father looking down on him. When he woke up he knew he had changed somehow but never bothered to question it. It was then that the island became his home.

The other passage gave the most insight into what the black smoke really is.

_April 19__th__, 1963_

_I was in the jungle chasing a man I thought dead. His name was Thomas Wright and a brilliant scientist if I remember correctly. As I ran it amazed me the speed at which he could run through the jungle. How could a dead man be here?_

_There were tales of other people seeing people they knew on the island as well. Each time there was a message or a purpose for them to follow. Could they all stem from the same creature? This island held more questions than answers. Answer one question you end up with five more to replace it…._

The first person he remembered chasing was his mother. Could she be an apparition all those years ago from the same creature that Widmore saw to the one that attempted to harm Abby's baby twice now? If this was true then his whole life was controlled by something unseen and Jacob may not actually exist.

He needed answers and went straight to the person who would have them. It was too late to talk at it was late at night already. Everyone learned that Richard only asked for one thing, not to be disturbed late at night unless necessary.

….

"I need to get back to the camp." Jack wanted to be of use and knew that he would be needed there. All he knew right now was that he had to get back to everyone.

Ben knew that this talk would come about sooner or later. "I can't let you do that."

"What reason could you possibly have to keep me here? They are no threat to you or anyone here. All they have ever done is try to leave and survive." Jack kept his voice calm. Yelling would do very little good with Ben.

"The very fact they want to leave is threat enough. No one off this island can know about this place Jack." He waited expecting questions to follow.

Jack nodded. "That's very apparent. Then let us make a story up. Lie to those that will find us. You don't want the island found fine. I get that and I don't really care why. All I and the people of the camp want is to leave."

Ben was surprised by Jack's lack of curiosity but moved forward to manipulate the doctor's emotions. "I'll let you go on one condition, you return after two weeks."

"And if I decide I don't want to return?"

"Then you'll never leave the island. I gave my word to you that you can leave on the sub. I'll have no problems rescinding that offer if you decide to stay there." Ben knew that Jack would stay as he found out that Kwon was rumored to be pregnant. It was easy keeping surveillance of the camp now that Jack and John were here. Sawyer and Sayid were too busy playing power games to be of much help to anyone at the camp right now.

Ben waited as Jack was processing the information. He knew well enough that Jack had a hero complex and time and time again sacrificed his own needs to help others. It was the reason he helped Abby in place of leaving the island. "Three weeks."

"Alright, I'll have someone take you back to your camp within the hour."

It wasn't an easy meeting as both had their own agenda. Three weeks would give Ben more than enough time to plan another raid on the camp while Jack gets his few people together to find the community.

…..

Juliet watched as Jack was led from the house. She walked up to Ben's door and knocked. He invited her in. "Ben what's going on?"

"He requested to visit the camp. Three weeks should be enough time." He gave a knowing smile to her. She was on the edge of a fight and felt they were due for one.

"What are you planning Ben? I think they have been through enough." She crossed her arms in her normal manner when she was upset about something.

"Jack will plan something as soon as he gets to the camp. We'll be ready in two weeks. I got word that Kwon is possibly pregnant and she will be brought here. It's most likely that she became pregnant on the island."

She shook her head. "Then why did you send him back to his camp if you knew he would plan something?"

Now Ben turned to her the humor gone from his face. "Would you prefer I kill him like Goodwin?"

So here they were again playing their game again and now the people at the camp were involved. "You know that Jack won't let this rest. He'll try to get back here again with others from his camp."

"I'm well aware of that."

"You want them to attack don't you?" Juliet knew Ben well enough now to know he never does anyone a favor without some plan behind it. "I see, when Jack and a few others attack you'll take hostages from the camp."

"You're getting to know me very well Juliet."

She stepped a little closer. "But you don't know Jack as well as you may think. He may not bother and simply take care of his people. As soon as he finds out Kwon is pregnant he'll do everything to protect her as he knows what happened to Abby when we found out she was pregnant."

"It doesn't matter. He'll either stay and give up his way off the island and try to attack or he'll return as agreed and leave."

Juliet knew he was planning something else but knew it would do very little good to push the subject further. She decided their conversation was over and turned to leave. Ben stopped her. He wasn't finished speaking to her.

"I never meant to insult you. You deserved better than that." The confidence that was in his voice earlier dimmed.

She knew instantly he was speaking of that night and she didn't want to think about it. There were too many emotions wrapped up in that event. Emotions she would have to face and question. "Ben, please don't."

There was so much he wanted to tell her but truly feared her ridicule but spoke none the less. "I need you."

His voice was so soft and genuine it almost made her heart ache. It was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. He looked away from her growing embarrassed with what he said and turned from her. "Ben, I…"

He stopped.

"What is it you think I can offer you?" She realized that his emotions for her dug far deeper than selfish possessiveness. "I'm not…I can't love you."

He turned to her. "You can understand me."

Then she realized how lonely he was here. It was loneliness that drove him to kill Goodwin, keep her here and send Jack away. She was the only person the questioned him, fought him and made an attempt to understand him.

"I don't want to understand you."

"Yes you do. You've tried since you came to this island." Confidence now back in his voice.

"I learn about everyone I work with." Defensiveness in her voice.

His smile was back again. "But I'm the only one you won't back down from. Let's face it you enjoy my chasing you. I saw it the other night, your cheeks flushed and your eyes spoke the rest. At any time you could have asked me to leave but you didn't. Oh, yes once but we both know you didn't mean it."

Juliet remained silent. He had this way of steering the conversation in his favor. She was vulnerable now and didn't like how things were developing. She could feel that charge in the air again and wanted to leave. "As you said Ben, it was simply sex and we both needed it." Her voice held a bitter edge to it and regretted saying anything now.

His features softened just a little. "You needed more than that and I'm sorry."

"What do you think you could possibly offer me?"

Ben was put off guard with her question. He knew what she desperately wanted and was more than willing to give it to her. Juliet wasn't a simple woman her needs grew deep, possibly far deeper than his own. "Whatever you need."

"That's rather broad. So tell me what do I need? You seem to have all the answers around here. What do I need Ben?" Her voice no longer held the calm she prided herself on. She was shaking now angry that he had brought her here, pushed her and manipulated her.

He spoke calmly. "A challenge."

"You have no idea what I need or want."

Ben learned long ago to tell when she was lying. Her tone told him he was correct. "Lie to yourself all you want Juliet it's the truth. Be honest is there anyone here who can give you that challenge? Your ex-husband was a waste. A belligerent man who stifled your talent for profit. Goodwin would have left you soon enough as you were not the first woman on the island he's had. You certainly would not have been the last."

All her anger she held in for the past year and a half came to a head and she pushed at Ben, hitting him with her hands. He blocked her easily and grabbed hold of her wrists. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with her trying to attack him. "Let me go!"

"Not this time." He swung her around and held her to his chest. This was unusual for him and he was wondering what had gotten into him but he couldn't stop himself. "I want a truthful answer from you then I'll let you go."

She struggled in his arms no more angry than scared. He wasn't joking and their innocent banter had ended. Things had changed since they had sex. "What do you want to know?"

"When did you first know you were attracted to me?" She never answered that question and he wanted to hear the answer.

She refused to answer him and remained silent in his arms. He was aroused she could tell and doing the best job he could at hiding it. Then a horrible thought came to her and she acted on it. Juliet rubbed against him causing the reaction she knew she would elicit.

Ben took an intake in breath in surprise and embarrassment. She was playing him now. "Answer the question Juliet."

"No."

He was growing ashamed of herself treating her like this and slowly let her go. He met her eyes with shame in them. He wasn't acting himself and was hurting the very person he desired the most. "I'm sorry Juliet."

Juliet pulled back a few steps but didn't leave. She had never seen Ben act so out of character. "Ben I can't keep doing this. I don't have the strength." She crossed her arms in frustration, tears falling down her face. "I can't I simply can't."

The fun had ended and they now entered a realm of the unknown. Juliet admitted to herself that she did have some feelings for Ben. Not love but something she couldn't put a name on. Ben wanted her to be next to him, his equal on the island and loved her with all his heart. He was realistic enough to know that she'll never truly love him but he didn't care.

"You're the only one that is strong enough for me."

"No I'm not Ben. Let me go."

"Do you really want to go?" He stepped closer to her. "If you could leave with Jack, would you do it?"

She knew the answer as did he. That's why he asked it. "No."

"What is keeping you here?" Ben had to know this answer. The other one he could let go of but he needed to know the answer.

"You." Juliet knew Ben would haunt her while off the island. He's inside her head now and knew that she would never adjust to life off the island. The people here were too genuine for her to live with people who didn't know themselves from her old life.

That surprised him. He was expecting her job, the community or even the island itself. "Then why do you run from me?"

"Because I still see the man that killed Goodwin."

…..


	15. Chapter 15

Well here we go. Trying my best to keep updating at least once a week if not more. Hope you like this chapter as I've managed to weave a Ben and Kate scene. Also I love the reviews please keep them coming. Anyway I own nothing of Lost. Enjoy.

…

It took Jack a long time to explain everything that had happened to him, Abby and John. Many were surprised to see him again but were none the less very relieved that he had returned. There have been a few changes in the dynamics at the camp since he left. It seems that Sawyer had stepped in as leader of sorts, the camp had made some improvements on the living conditions there and Kate had taken up with Sawyer.

Jack knew that his role as leader had diminished but that wouldn't stop him from trying to keep everyone safe. "Sawyer the others are not going to let anyone leave. They won't allow it and they have an express interest in all the pregnant women in the camp."

Sun held her stomach in fear. "Why is that?"

He turned not knowing what to say without scaring her. "Two things, one no woman who has conceived on the island has lived long past her second trimester. Second, they need children for their community because women don't live to give birth."

"But Abby is alright." Sun was hopeful.

"Yes she's in very good health but the next month will determine if she will live or not. Now I've made an arrangement to leave here after three weeks but I don't trust their leader Ben to leave this camp alone."

Sawyer listened the whole time since Jack came back to the camp. He got used to being leader with the subtle and very much appreciated advice from Hurley. Everyone was beginning to get settled in and calmed down. There was a sense of community like there wasn't before and there were very few secrets between people. "Then we'll just have to find a way to protect it now won't we? We have lots of weapons and if needed we'll keep ourselves in the bunker."

"Imprisoning ourselves won't help. They've been on this island a lot longer than we have. They know every inch of this island and anything we have discovered they know all about. We have to go to them first."

No one was particularly interested in that plan but it was the only option they had.

"Where is the camp?" A man named Bobby spoke up. "I need to help, see if I can get to Abby."

Everyone knew about Bobby and Abby's relationship. He was shaken up by the whole affair and wanted to help. He was brought in on the plans.

…..

Kate punched in the numbers at the computer in the bunker again. It was her last hour before someone was supposed to come in and take over from her. There were a few books she started reading with little interest for lack of better things to do.

She waited her final hour, pressed the button and waited. No one came to take over. Two more hours passed. After she pressed the button she left the bunker to find out where Hurley was. As she left the doors of the bunker and headed towards the beach she felt a stinging in her thigh and reached down to see what had bit her really hard.

A dart was sticking out of her leg and she reached down to pull it out in a panic. She began to run towards the beach now but only got a few meters away before another hit her other leg. This one caused her to fall in pain. Kate pulled it out but found that she didn't have the strength to stand up. She saw two figures walk towards her before she passed out completely.

…

Everyone was so excited about all the news they forgot about Kate. It wasn't until an explosion was heard and that was followed by a deafening roar and the sky turning purple for a few minutes. To say the least everyone was shook up.

"Kate!" Sawyer ran towards the bunker and found only rubble falling down as he ran through smoke and debris. He was careful not to get hit by anything too big. "Kate!" He saw ground zero where the bunker used to be.

Jack, Sayid and a few others were not far behind him. He started to pull through the rubble, cutting himself in the process. "Help me she may still be down there! God dammit, help me out!" He didn't stop.

Jack went down in the crater and tried to pull Sawyer away. Sawyer put up a good fight but in the end both of them fell to the ground panting and in tears. Hurley was there not really knowing what to do in this situation. He wasn't the fighting type of guy. He simply looked at the hole in the ground. "Dude."

More people from the camp came to where the bunker was and stood at the edge looking down at Jack and Sawyer who were now trying to pull some of the wreckage away and calling out for Kate.

"We can't get down there." Sayid shouted at them. It did little good. He motioned for everyone to leave and let them work until they tired of their search and rescue.

The peace of the camp had definitely been shattered. The news of Jack's return, potential attack from the others, possible future death of any pregnant woman and now the mysterious bunker blowing up with a purple sky show for a finale was enough to force everyone that they were in very serious danger. The false sense of security was shattered.

Eventually Jack and Sawyer returned to the camp and began to prepare for the unknown. An attack could happen at any time. Jack knew that Ben would force him into a position that would make him look like a traitor to the camp in a few weeks time if he chose to return to the others. If he stays he'll attack the camp and force everyone in a worse situation they are already in. Plans had to be made earlier than they wanted.

…..

Kate woke up in what looked like some sort of recreation room. There were dated arcade games and a ping pong table along with other sporting equipment. She quickly realized she was tied to a chair so her mobility was rather limited. After a few minutes an older man entered with a big smile.

"Sorry about the ropes but we didn't want you to go running off. Now you should hold off all of your questions until you meet Ben." He had a towel and a change of clothes and placed them on the table next to her. "My name is Tom, now I'm going to untie your wrists. Can you promise me you won't try to run?"

Kate simply nodded and was grateful for the feeling to be introduced to her hands again. She stood suddenly but didn't run. "Why am I here? They'll be looking for me."

"I doubt that."

"Where's Jack? I want to speak with him. I know you guys took him."

Tom was a little surprised for a moment. "Oh, Ben's going to have fun speaking with you. Now like I said I am not the one to answer your questions. There's a shower room behind that door." He threw her a towel. She gave him a worried look. "Don't worry you're not my type. Take the clothes with you, there's a changing room in there as well."

He left locking the door behind him. Kate really did need a shower and was waiting until her replacement came to take one. The shower held the essentials with soap shampoo and conditioner. Rushing the process as fast as she could to get dried and dressed she missed the opportunity to fully enjoy what had become a luxury on the island. It was strange that something she took for granted was now a luxury.

She was given a rather effeminate dress some underwear and a clip for her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror she was pleased with what she saw but her attention was drawn away from the mirror to the sound of the building's door opening.

Kate came out after placing the sandals on her feet to be greeted by Tom once again. "I see you're ready. Come with me." Tom still had that smile on his face.

She was surprised to see that there was a community of houses. It was exact opposite of what Michael told everyone how the others lived. The houses were well maintained; lawns of grass trimmed and flowers cared for, for decoration.

She was brought to one of the houses and ushered inside. There she was met with the smell of roast chicken. Everything was so normal with couches, a TV and furniture. It was so surreal to her to actually be in a real house while only a few hours ago she was living on a beach.

A man was sitting at a table laden with food, including a roast chicken. He motioned for her to sit down across from him.

"Please have a seat Kate. My name is Ben I am the one that your camp knows as Henry Gale."

She never met him as she was kept from going near the bunker at that time. "I've heard about you. Sayid sends his regards." She smiled knowing how Sayid treated him.

"I'll hope to return his hospitality some day." The words were said in humor with a smile on his face. Kate was quick to notice that he was an educated man and held the confidence of someone who was used to being listened to. It was hard to believe that this was the same man that came to the camp wounded and begging to be believed.

Kate sat across from him as asked but refused to be sacred of him. There were too many questions for him. "Why was I brought here?"

"I have plans and didn't want you getting caught up in the crossfire."

"Where's Jack? I know he's here and I would like to speak with him."

That caught Ben off guard for a moment. So she doesn't know Jack's returned, interesting. "He's returned to your camp. You'll have an opportunity to speak with John to confirm that fact."

"They'll be looking for me." It wasn't a threat but a fact. She was speaking of Sawyer of course but didn't want to tell him that.

"I doubt that very much, you see while you were taken it seems no one was there to push that button. The station was very much destroyed. I can only assume Sawyer saw the destruction and believed you dead." He sat back. "No one came to the bunker to inform you of Jack's return?" He said it to upset her.

"No, no one did. But I don't believe you anyway. You weren't exactly truthful when you were brought to my camp."

Ben poured her and himself a glass of wine and set it on the table. "Yes and I was greeted with such hospitality. Tell me Kate, if I told everyone I was one of the 'others', how would I been treated? Keeping everyone in the dark about who I really was kept me alive. As for not believing me that's your choice." He looked at her and saw that she wasn't eating. "Please eat, you won't have the chance to eat like this for a while."

Kate's stomach betrayed her as it growled in protest to her hunger strike while good food was on the table. She placed food on her plate and slowly ate. It was very good but she would be dammed if she was going to offer this man a compliment.

"What do want from me? What happened to the other survivors, the children? Why were they taken?"

Ben knew these questions would come up. "They chose to remain and as for the children they needed to be taken care of. Everyone taken is perfectly fine."

"Why wasn't I taken?" Not that she wanted to but she was digging for information.

Now the conversation would get interesting. "The question should be why do you want to go back to your old life? A prison cell awaits you for the murder of your abusive father."

She wasn't surprised he knew about her past. It was easy to find out if you knew who she was. A little research would bring up her record easily. "I see you have the internet."

"No, we're simply well connected to people on the main land. You're avoiding the question Kate."

Kate knew men like Ben who sought out information and always had a plan. Her being here, the dress she was in and the meal all served some sort of purpose. "Why am I really here? I don't know many men that would kidnap me, have me cleaned and dressed up and cook me dinner without wanting something from me. What is it?"

"I want to know why you want to leave."

"That's really none of your business."

"Interesting, especially since you've recently developed a relationship with a con artist."

Kate's heart skipped a beat. "What do you know of that? You're spying on the camp."

"Have since you crashed." Ben knew he had her and with that the means to get control of Sawyer who was smarter than people and even himself gave him credit for. When Sawyer finds out Kate is still alive he'll weaken instantly. "You'll see him again. I'll make sure of it."

Now Kate understood what she was here for. She was bait to use against Sawyer if he ever tried to fight anyone of the others. "You're going to use me to use against Sawyer."

"Very good Kate."

"Then why all of this just to use me as bait?" She motioned to her hair, dress and the table of food.

"Because I want you to know how good your life can be on this island if you joined us."

"You say that like I'll never leave the island."

He looked directly at her and smiled. "You won't and neither will anyone in your camp. In the end you'll all either die off or join us. The exception is Jack if he decides to return here and leave. He saved my life and in return I promised he could go."

Kate paled at the deal that was made but knew that Jack would leave and get help. "Will you honor that deal?"

"Of course. But if he decides to remain at the camp for longer than three weeks then I'll cancel that deal. I think we both know he'll try and save the camp as he did Abby. He won't be leaving."

"Abby! How is Abby? Where is she?"

It took a while but she finally asked. "She's perfectly fine. About four months along now. Doing very well for her second trimester. I'm sure she'll answer all of your questions when you meet her."

"Why did you kidnap her? Are you going to do to her as you were planning to do to Claire?"

Yes, he truly regretted that. Didn't help his cause much with the camp. "To set the record straight Abby wasn't kidnapped but rescued. No, she's going to give birth naturally."

It worried Kate that he spoke as if that wasn't a normal thing. "Why wouldn't she give birth naturally?"

"Because Kate all women who conceive on the island die before their third trimester."

…


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the late update. Serious writers block came on and I had to struggle with this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. As you all know I own nothing. Please review.

…

Kate did manage to fall asleep during the night and woke with a screaming headache. It didn't help matters that she was going to be used to subdue Sawyer. She knew him well enough to know that for all his bad boy tendencies he was more sensitive than most gave him credit for. He would give in.

The leader of the others was well educated and had the time and resources to make a plan. Right now she wanted to speak with Abby and most of all John who she knew would have some answers.

She tried the door to find that it was locked and all other avenues of escape were sealed off. The window was too small and high up for her to think of that. There was the air duct that was a possibility. She moved the bed over to it and stood on it. The screws didn't seem to be that bad. A simple butter knife would do it or at least get the process started. Kate moved the bed back again. It would do her no good to have her plan known beforehand.

Two more hours had passed until someone knocked on her door. "Kate I need you to sit on the bed before I open the door. Unless you don't want breakfast."

Kate saw a blond woman looking at her through the window of the door. She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed as instructed. The woman came in with a tray and placed it on a small table. "My name's Juliet."

"I assume you know who I am."

"You assume correct. I'll be back later this afternoon to collect this and give you dinner."

Kate noticed the strength of the woman and a sadness as well. Juliet was a woman of confidence and was just as good if not better at reading people as she was. "Why can't you people leave us alone?"

Juliet heard the undercurrent of venom in Kate's voice. She really couldn't blame her as she was/in on that side of the fence. "I take it you spoke with Ben?"

"Yes."

"It's better that you don't resist. We don't want to harm anyone despite any past mistakes."

Kate stood up and Juliet held her ground. "I know what past mistakes are. The kidnappings are not mistakes, Charlie being strung up in a tree by his neck is not a mistake, nor was the kidnapping of Claire who remembers almost being killed. Those were planned and after talking to your leader Ben I think he would be capable of almost anything after these past few months."

A small part of her wanted to defend Ben but knew that it was true. Ben was capable of some horrific things but he had entrapped her and couldn't find the words to fully agree with Kate. "You and those of your camp are not the only ones that are afraid of things Kate. We have our own struggles that lead to some rather horrific decisions."

There was something that truly bothered her about this woman then she placed it. "You're just like my mother. Always finding an excuse for the one she loved."

She didn't show it but Juliet was struck cold by the remark for she knew all about Kate's history. Her mother defended the man that beat her up for years. Kate killed him and was turned in by her mother.

"I'll pretend that hurt Kate. Enjoy your breakfast."

Kate watched as Juliet left. She looked at her breakfast. Two boiled eggs, toast and some oatmeal. It wasn't great but at least it was food.

….

Juliet walked from the room and headed to her house but decided to speak with someone before that. She never had much contact with him outside of work as he was rather quiet. Odd for a man his age but she supposed that when you live long enough you begin to get very quiet.

She found him speaking with Tom about something and interrupted their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt but can I speak with you Richard? I have a few questions."

Tom took that as his cue to leave. Juliet was thankful for Tom's perception in reading people. "Sure Juliet how can I help you?"

He was always so formal with her, with most people actually but through that formality he could show that he could be very caring. "I need to know why no one can leave the island. Please don't tell me that I should speak to Ben about it. You know why because I know that you are a lot older than you look."

Richard was caught for words then. No one outside of Ben and a few others knew about his particular trait. "How did you find out?"

"You just told me. A few rumors muttered under the breath and the fact that Ben who looks your age if not older keeps going to you for advice was a good indication the rumors had some truth to them." Juliet gave him a small smile. "So honestly, how old are you?"

"Old enough to remember North America as the new world."

Juliet laughed until she realized he wasn't lying. "Oh, my God. How?"

"Jacob."

"He's real?"

Richard knew that things were changing and that the people of the camp were different somehow and that the power dynamics will change very soon. John was doing to play a very large role in all of this soon enough. "Yes, but no one has seen him on the island in over sixty years."

A whole new world was opening up for her. There were a thousand questions she wanted to ask but didn't know where to start. "How did you?...are you? Is it Jacob that is keeping everyone here?"

The questions were at the very least understandable. "Why I am the way I am is rather personal. Everyone has their secrets. I'm not exempt. Now as to your last question, yes he's the one behind it. Well at least in part. Part of the reason no one leaves is due to Ben's history. You ask him about that."

"I don't want to speak to him right now. I don't want to ask him questions. I honestly want nothing to do with him. Please Richard, you're the one that brought me to this island, drugged the drink to help me sleep for that submarine ride. You knew what was going to happen to me so the very least you can tell me why I and the people in the camp can't leave."

Richard shook his head. "I can't tell you that. I can only tell you why you are here."

"Then tell me." Her impatience in her voice.

He took a deep breath and breathed out. "You're here for him Juliet. For Ben. You may not realize it but he needs you. The more of you that you share with him the more balanced he becomes. He's not trying to harm anyone recently did you notice that? He's softer when around you."

Juliet started to shake. "He killed Goodwin."

"Yes and everyone but Goodwin and yourself saw that coming."

"Are you defending what he did?"

"No, all I am saying is that Ben loved you from the first moment he met you. Goodwin…he would have left you eventually. He's tried to bed almost every unmarried woman on this island."

She was starting to believe that Goodwin had a rather sorted reputation. Where was she supposed to go from here? "Alright you are not the first to tell me this. What am I supposed to do Richard?"

He took his time with this. "Give him a chance and give him a challenge. He's a brilliant if not damaged man."

Juliet closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. "I can only do this for so long."

Richard was well aware of the strain it was having on her. "Give him a chance."

There was nothing that she could say to him at that point and simply nodded and walked away.

…

Abby needed some fresh air but before going outside she went to Kate's door. She knocked and Kate sprang up to the door. "It's locked Abby. Do you have a key?"

"No, sorry I'll see what I can do."

Abby left and tried to find someone who may have a key. The only person she saw go towards Kate's room was Juliet or Tom. One of them could let her in to speak with Kate. She wasn't sure how much she could ask for as she wasn't truly part of the community nor was she part of the camp. It was a sort of no man's land of sorts.

She saw Tom walking towards her. "Tom, um do you think I could see Kate for a while?"

Tom hesitated and his famous smile vanished. "Sorry Abby but I was told by Ben to not allow you to speak with Kate. In fact you'll be moving into a house shortly."

Abby wasn't sure what to make of this. "Not to complain but, why?"

His smile came back again. "No one fully knows the inner workings of Ben. The house would certainly be more comfortable for you. You're becoming one of us Abby and it's time you're treated like it."

It was a lot to take in. "Is John going to be allowed to speak with her? Look she's been kidnapped and that's rather stressful don't you agree?"

"He's almost one of us as well. Jury's still out on that one." Tom laughed a little. "Tell me this Abby what good would it do her to speak to John who has been trying to keep everyone on the island for months? What good would it do for you to speak with her?"

She knew what he was saying but still didn't agree. "I know what loneliness and the feeling of not knowing is like."

"You'll have to speak with Ben. Tell him it's putting stress on you and the baby. He may loosen up a little."

Abby laughed a little at that and made her way to find Ben. She knocked on the door and was answered by Alex. "He's not here but come on in."

"Thank you." Abby noticed that not much has changed save for a few masks out of place and the ugliest one is missing.

"Do you want something to drink? My father should be here shortly."

"Oh sure, do you have any herbal tea?"

Alex nodded and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. Just as she was bringing back the tea for herself and Abby Ben entered the house.

"Hello, Abby. I was informed you were told about your new living arrangements."

"Um, yes. I came here to speak to you about Kate. I would like to speak with her just for a short time." Abby was not too hopeful but gave it a shot anyway.

Ben was thoughtful for a moment. "I can't allow that."

"And why not? I'm not told anything about what goes on here because I am still and outsider. Ben, I know I'm not the brightest woman on Earth but I know I'm not one of you and now you're not letting me be one of the camp. I'm really lonely. I haven't heard word from Bobby since I came here." Abby placed down the drink feeling a flood of tears come to her eyes. "I need to talk with her."

"Alex can you please let us talk in private?"

Alex knew what his father was going to say. "What's the big deal dad?"

"Alex please."

She opened and slammed the front door on her way out. He could have sworn she said asshole outside but ignored that as he brought his attentions to Abby. "I appreciate what you are going through Abby. I really do but Kate can't have any contact for a while."

"I can understand your interest in me. But Kate? She would only be good unless you were trying to keep her captive as a prisoner. Are you planning to do something to the camp?"

Ben knew that Abby was a somewhat intelligent woman, though usually on a different train of thought. But he was a master manipulator of words. "The camp?"

"Yes, are you planning something?"

"You said the, not my camp. Why is that?"

"Don't twist my words to avoid my question. You are planning something. Why? What have they or I done to anyone in this community?" Abby knew she was dancing on ice now but she wanted to know. She really wasn't asking much.

"Why should I tell you anything? You're not one of us and now you are not one of the camp. You are in no man's land right now Abby and you should decide where you want to be. If you don't want to be part of this community you can watch as another couple raise your child. The choice is yours."

Abby sat down winded. It was a real threat and she was in the middle playing it safe hoping that things would turn out well in the end. "It's my baby."

"Not if you chose the camp." He knew she would stay with the community. There would be no way she would simply let them take it away from her. And the last thing he wanted was to create another Rousseau on the island.

Then she heard it in his voice. He didn't want to her to leave but didn't understand why. "If Bobby is convinced to stay, then I will. Which means I need to speak with him."

Ben knew about Bobby and his constant fascination with Abby. They met on the island and fell in love it seems. Bobby had never given up trying to get to the community but was brought back by the camp each time to save him from getting himself killed.

"I'll consider it."

"Really? If Bobby decides to stay here you'll let him?" Abby wasn't sure if she could fully trust him.

He saw her disbelief. "I'll send Tom to make contact with him tomorrow."

Abby stood up not truly believing him. "Alright. So where is my new home?"

…

John heard that Kate was taken captive and was held in the community somewhere. He was expecting things to turn ugly eventually but not this soon. Confrontation wasn't something he enjoyed and still had little practice in handing it. Those of the camp were far different than the others as those of the camp wanted conflict to end.

Ben was an expert at using conflict to his advantage and held a mastery over speech to influence those around him. The community here obeyed Ben with very little question or hesitation on their part. They were very dedicated to his island as if it was their religion.

Over the past few months he felt there was something amiss with Ben's illness, the way things were run and how little the people actually knew about the island's healing properties. Each time John brought that up with Ben it usually ended in some bitter conversation with John being dismissed.

It was time for answers and he was going to visit Kate. He was finished playing happy house guest with his guards smiling at him each morning. It was a time for answers and he knew that Ben wasn't going to give them without some persuasion. He made his way to visit Abby only to see her and Ben walking towards the house.

"Good afternoon John." Ben's tone was casual with Abby looking slightly disgruntled beside him.

"Good afternoon yourself. I was going to look for you."

"Well I'm here John. Why don't we go inside and talk. I have some news for you as well as some questions."

All three of them went inside and sat down. Abby was still quiet but a little more subdued than usual. Her bouncy air about her was gone and if John didn't know any better fear mixed with hope. "I'd offer you something to drink but I highly doubt what you have to say is good news."

"I thought you were an optimist John. I have some good news to tell you. Abby here will be moving into this house. Where you will go depends on the answers I get from you. Let's take a walk."

Abby was left behind to wonder about her circumstances until someone came in with the few things that she had.

Ben walked with his self assured stance with John's curious but cautious walk next to him. "You've been quiet for the past week John, what are you thinking?"

John had to phrase he words carefully as he felt that Ben was up to something. "I was thinking who Jacob is and why no one has ever seen him but yourself. Sounds a little farfetched to me Ben."

"He is not someone you want to meet John."

John stopped both of them in their tracks. "Oh, but I do Ben. Why don't we go see him now? Unless of course he isn't really real."

Ben turned to John and steeled himself. "He's very real John and you don't go to him, he calls you. That's how it works."

"I don't believe you. I'd like to see him."

After a few more arguments Ben relented and brought John to a dense part of the jungle. John was shocked by what he saw. It was a pit of skeletons with wearing Dharma uniforms. He turned around to find Ben pointing a gun at him. A piercing pain went through him and he fell amongst the dead in shock.

"The houses and all the technology on the island, they built that John. They wanted to rid the island of the inhabitants to harness what this island is. I knew as a child I wasn't one of them and made sure that I never ended up where you are now."

Ben walked closer to the edge of the grave and looked down at John who was in pure shock. John couldn't speak for the pain and strange betrayal Ben had bestowed on him.

"I am the leader of these people John and I have to protect them and this island from outside forces. Your people from the plane caused quite a problem for us. Goodbye John."

John watched as Ben walked away leaving him to slowly bleed to death amongst the dead.

…


	17. Chapter 17

Here is another chapter. Trying to get the chapters out as quickly as I can. Trying my best. There is sexual content in this chapter. If that bothers you please wait for the next chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews, I'll say that every chapter I post. Anyway I own nothing blaaa blaaa blaaa. Please review!

…..

Abby realized that the house she was put into wasn't a house but a comfortable prison. Every window was fixed so she couldn't open it wide enough to get out. The door was locked as well. It seemed that Ben didn't trust that she would not go and see Kate. He was correct in that assumption but it hurt her to know that she was now a prisoner.

She was almost five months along she guessed and felt just fine. It was about this time that the previous women started to show some rather disturbing signs of ill health. At times she wondered what will happen after the birth of her child. Ben's threat of throwing her back to the camp was simply that, a threat. It seemed that she was too important to simply be thrown aside.

But something had changed recently and she wasn't sure what it was. It was more than the takeover of the camp and Kate as a prisoner. If she didn't know any better she felt there was a shift in the way things are going to be done.

Thoughts of being impregnated after she gave birth came to mind. Would they do that to her? They were that desperate for children here. No, no, no, no she was not going to go down that road with her thoughts. Ben seemed to be on a different wavelength recently so wouldn't get answers from him any time soon.

Juliet, oh she may have a chance there. And luck was on her side as Juliet entered with dinner. "I brought you dinner as I wasn't sure what was available here." Her tone was light to conceal the real emotion she was feeling.

"Everything I need. After trying to escape and finding that his place was set up like a prison I decided to see what to make for dinner."

"It was that way before you got here, for Jack." Juliet raised an eye brow.

"Don't give me that look and pretend I'm any different than Kate. I have no more say in what happens from day to day than she does." Abby wanted a fight and knew that picking a fight with Juliet was really unfair of her. "Look sorry I'm angry at Ben but he twists words around. Fighting him would do me very little good."

Juliet smiled and placed the dinner on the kitchen counter. "Trust me I understand. I'll leave the door unlocked. I was given no orders to have you locked in here so I don't see the harm."

Abby wasn't sure how far she could push her luck. "What will happen after I give birth?"

"I don't know. No one has ever been this healthy during the second trimester."

Abby looked what was brought to her for dinner. "Chicken. Yum. Do you think you could bring me rabbit? You know the one with the number eight in it?"

Despite herself she started to laugh. "I can try but no one hurts that rabbit."

"You will really leave the door open?"

"Yes but remember you'll be watched the whole time."

Abby was getting used to that. She could tell if she was being watched even when there was no one in sight. She was getting so good at it she knew who was watching her after a while. "I understand."

After Juliet left, Abby waited until dark and turned all the lights off before heading outside. There didn't seem to be anyone out right now and headed towards the medical place she lived for, for two months or so.

A noise distracted her so she turned to see who or what it was. John was holding his side. "Abby don't say anything. Get me inside to get cleaned up."

Abby didn't hesitate and brought John to his old room. She chose the other one as she felt rude taking over someone's room. "I'll get some clean cloths. I think there's some medicine. Jack really should take a look at you. Wait, I'll get the others."

"No, Ben was the one that shot me. Don't ask right now."

She went and got whatever she could think of to tend to the wound. "It's pretty bad."

"It will heal a lot faster than you think."

"Don't ask don't tell. So now what? Someone is going to notice that you're here. If Ben shot you why did you come back here? Do you want him to finish the job?"

John nodded. "I'll sleep here tonight. Things will be dealt with in the morning. No Ben won't finish the job Abby, as he'll try to find some excuse as to why he did this."

Abby really didn't want to get into that discussion. John always took things to casually. Even getting shot. "If you say so. Well I was heading off to speak with Kate. Is there anything you want me to tell her from you?"

John shook his head. "There is nothing for me to say."

"You are not a traitor."

"Never said I was."

Abby left him once she was sure that he was alright. This time she ran towards the medical station. Not smart on her part but she knew that if she was caught after giving a message then she would never be able to leave that house again.

There was no one there and she rushed down the hall where Kate was being held. She looked in the window and found no one. Kate was gone. Where would they have moved her?

"She's not here Abby. I knew you would try to contact her after I saw that Juliet left your door unlocked." Ben stood at the other end of the hallway.

"So asking where she is would be a waste of time."

He noticed that she had blood on her hands and grew worried. He walked towards her looking at her hands and grew more worried when he saw the amount of blood that was still on them. They were quickly washed. "What happened to you?"

Abby looked down and saw what Ben was talking about. Oh, no. She was going to expose John. "I was cutting up some steak." She raised her hands. "Cow blood. I didn't clean them enough as I was trying to rush here."

Ben didn't believe her. He could tell the difference between blood from a steak and human blood. "Want to rephrase that? I know that's human blood Abby."

"I'm fine."

"Then who isn't?"

Courage that Abby didn't think she had filled her. "I think you know Ben."

Then it hit him. John wasn't dead. "John."

"Yes, he's asleep at the house." Now her courage faded again. "I did the best I could to help him. He needs medical help."

Ben almost laughed. She was practically asking him to help the very person he thought dead by his own hands. He left with Abby and got Juliet to tend to the wound.

"Goodwin and now John." Juliet said within Ben's earshot.

"Not now Juliet."

"Who's next? Jack?"

Abby wasn't sure what to do. There was a fight waiting to happen and she didn't want to be a part of it. "Abby I have some wonderful news. Bobby will be here tomorrow morning. You'll see him then." It seems that she wasn't going to be that lucky.

Something in Abby cracked and she couldn't hold back her tears. She was so strong and held her wits about her for so long. "Stop using people. I have been more than good…I'm." She left the room and headed to the front door. It was locked. She pounded her fists against it, hard. "Let me go. I've had enough of this."

Ben and Juliet ran from the room to watch as Abby pounded against the door until her fists started to bleed. Juliet ran to her and pulled her away from the door. "You're not the only one that's trapped. I understand."

"No you don't you're one of them!"

She held onto her tighter. "He's keeping me here too!" Juliet shot Ben a look. "I can't leave." A tear fell down her cheek. It was more out of anger now than sadness. She was past that. "Abby listen to me. You'll get through this."

"How do you?"

"I lie to myself."

Ben watched the whole thing. For the first time shame filled him. He was destroying two women that were so very needed. He had to tell Juliet why no one could leave the island. It was the only way to keep her here. "I'll tell you everything Juliet."

"Abby, Kate is in your old room. She's sedated right now but you can talk with her when she wakes up in the morning. Go look for yourself if you don't believe me." He pulled out a key and handed it to her.

Abby didn't hesitate and ran from the house as soon as Ben unlocked the door.

Juliet got up off the floor as Abby left. "Alright, tell me."

"I have to show you. First tend to John and then come to my place. I can show you there."

Juliet hesitated but walked to John's room and tended to the wound. It was healing fast but very little surprised her when I came to the island now. She stitched him up and left the house to go to his.

Ben walked over to the table and picked up the black journal he finally read. "The man that wrote that book is the reason no one can leave the island."

She looked at it and saw the name inside the cover. "Charles Widmore. He was here, on this island?" She knew who he was. A powerful business man that was looking to hire her shortly after she was hired by Mittelos. "What does he have to do with…?"

"Read it and you'll understand? That's all I want. For you to understand."

Juliet looked at Ben and saw that he was exposing a part of himself few knew or understood. Richard told her that Ben begins to warm up when she's around him. She saw that when he gave the key to Abby. They've been around this issue before and was so tired of fighting him. He was used to the constant battle that she wasn't.

"I can't do this much longer."

Ben remained still. He too was growing tired, always seeing Juliet just out of his reach. "Then stop resisting."

Juliet wanted nothing more than to stop resisting, to finally give in and have it done with but she couldn't forget that he was holding her here. "I want to Ben, I really want to but I can't."

"Why is that? What is holding you back?"

There was no answer she could give him. She was in love with him despite her hatred for his actions. Richard was right dammit and there was nothing that she could do about it. Her hands went over the cover of the journal and opened it up to a page that was folded. Her eyes read the words and she knew the man that wrote this all those years ago was a monster. "He wanted to do what?"

"The Dharma crowd were only selfish in their trivial science experiments. Widmore understood the island and wanted to test the healing properties of it. Can you imagine bringing people here on purpose to be healed then kill them afterwards?" Ben grew angry. "That is what I am protecting everyone and this island from. He's a madman. He also has not stopped looking for it, or me."

Juliet continued to read on. There were no laws here, nothing to stop him with his resources. She dropped the journal and started to cry in fear. Ben was only protecting things. Widmore knew who she was and if she returned he would take her to get to the island.

Tears seemed to stream down and sobs over took her. Everything that had happened in the past three years that she was holding onto was coming out. Ben not missing his chance to console her took hold of her and held her in his arms. She welcomed his warmth and placed her head on his shoulder and let everything out.

His attention was unwelcomed at first with her pushing and hitting him. He refused to let go and took the slaps with grace until she settled down and only the sobs in his shoulder could be heard.

She didn't even notice that they had moved to the couch. She curled into him, sobbed into his chest. He held her close to him, happy to help her to allow her to get close to him. He was saddened about the circumstances behind this event but made the best of it. It seems that sadness follows him and that he ends up hurting the people that mean the most to him.

Juliet quieted herself down and her mind was starting to work again. She didn't want to think about anything right now. Nothing. She reached up and kissed Ben, her hands reaching behind his head.

With great reluctance Ben pulled away from her. "Juliet I don't want this if you truly don't want me. I took advantage once…" That was a lie but he felt after all that he had done the very least he could do was appear as a gentleman for a while.

"I don't care what you want." She straddled his legs and kissed him again. "I don't want to think Ben; I just want to feel right now." She started to work the buttons of his shirt and her hands caressed his chest.

Ben took in a breath as her soft hands that explored him mixed with the cool air. His hands reached beneath her top slowly not sure this time to proceed. She answered that question for him when she took her top off. Her lips kissed with so much depth that Ben was taken aback. Never had he imagined that she had this much passion.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Please Ben." She was starting to look embarrassed and proceeded to pull away from him.

That was not his intention and misread her. He pulled her to him and kissed her back with as much force as he would allow himself without hurting her. She responded in kind and they had a war of forces between them. His strong arms took hold of her and lifted her from the couch to his bedroom. He was mentally grateful that Alex wasn't home.

He placed her on the bed and began to pull off his shoes, socks and some rather binding underwear and pants. His hands were busy after that pulling off her own clothing. She helped him remove them then returned to their battle of wills.

He was above her and was about to spread her legs until she said something. "Ben wait. Lie down."

Ben listened to her and was very surprised to find that she took him in her mouth and slowly maneuvered her tongue. He let out a few noises of appreciation for her work. His fingers played with her hair as she moved around him. Never had he thought it would be this good. Just as he was about to finish she pulled away.

He looked up at her and saw the smile on her face. She knew he was on the edge and reached climbed up to his ear and whispered. "I enjoy this Ben. You here, like this, know you want to be released."

Her words only made her more appealing. He laughed. "I enjoy this, being held your captive. Keep me as long as you want."

Juliet straddled his legs and was just above him. She slowly moved down on him and squeezed. Her movements were slow at first then built into a nice rhythm. His hands reached up and caressed her breasts and shoulders. He was in bliss watching her move with lust in her eyes. Not knowing how she was doing it but she managed to keep him going for ever.

His fingers reached between her to play with her. Her head arched back and her breathing quickened. He could feel that she was very close as he was. Juliet quickened her movements and they both finished together.

She slowly fell towards him and his arms took her and held her close as possible. He moved them to their sides and looked at her flushed face. There was a smile there as she closed her eyes. Now that he was back to himself again he felt flustered and was rather appreciative that she couldn't see that. There was nothing that could compare to the happiness that he felt right now. He only hoped that she had truly given herself to him and that she would wake up in his arms each morning.

For now he would dream of that as he too fell asleep holding the woman he loves with his whole heart in his arms.

….


	18. Chapter 18

Well here's the next chapter up. The story is nearing its end. Perhaps five or six more chapters. Well disclaimer thing, I own nothing of Lost. Please review! I would love some feedback.

…..

Juliet woke the next morning with strong arms around her. She knew whose arms held her and was surprised to find that she was alright with that. He allowed her to back out of things. It made her smile. Ben was a far more complex man than most thought. His actions were always easy to read but the reasons for the things he wanted lay much, much deeper in him.

Ben awoke and was never as grateful as he was now. He woke up holding Juliet in his arms. He woke up about five minutes before she did and enjoyed the fact that she didn't get up or show any signs of remorse from last night. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that she wanted to be in his arms.

As much as both of them wanted to waste their day in bed they had their own calls to nature to tend to and the issue of John wasn't going to go away.

"Good morning, Ben." Juliet turned to her other side to face him. She held a soft smile on her face.

Ben in turn smiled. "Good morning yourself." He wasn't sure what to say to her right now. All the things that he knew and now he lost his ability to speak.

Juliet sensed that Ben was at a loss for words and took pity on him. "I'd love some coffee. A morning tradition of mine."

"Funny, I have the same one." He slowly got up taking in her naked form before finding a house robe to put on. After attending to his needs he checked to see the state of Alex. For once he was grateful that teenagers enjoyed staying awake at all hours of the night. He knew that she would not wake for another couple of hours.

He put the coffee pot on and decided to make breakfast. He thought of this a thousand times but a good breakfast idea escaped him now. He looked in the fridge for about ten minutes deciding on whether to make scrambled eggs with toast or French toast.

John was still and issue but he would rather eat with Juliet than face that train wreck of a decision. No, he wasn't going to think about that right now. He wanted at least a few hours of her liking his company before she saw him as a monster again.

Eggs….an omelets. Yes, that was simple and yet creative with little effort as he was still too frazzled after realizing that he woke up with Juliet in his arms.

Juliet dozed for a few more minutes then decided that the call of nature had to be answered. There wasn't much for her to wear and didn't want to get back into her clothes again. It would seem like she was trying to leave quickly. She looked in his closet and took out one of his older cotton shirts. This one was a little older than the rest and she had only seen him wear it in the evenings or on days he stayed at home. It was very soft against her skin and knew from the other shirts they would be hot and uncomfortable on her skin.

She wore it and put on a pair of underwear just in case Alex was awake.

The smell of breakfast and coffee filled the air and she walked out to see a rather frazzled Ben try to set up the kitchen table. He was deciding on what coffee cups would be good to use. Juliet couldn't help but laugh. Of all the decisions he had a hard time with this seemed to be the most difficult for him.

"I would like to use the brown one. A little dated but I like the design on it."

Ben turned around and saw her wearing his favorite shirt. He wasn't sure if it was done on purpose or by accident. Either way he was very happy for the event. She looked delectable in his eyes. "Brown it is."

"You hate that cup don't you?"

"I've been trying to break it for years. There's always that one dish that everyone hates and wants to break."

Juliet waited to be served. She didn't even bother to help as he was more than happy to serve her breakfast. It complimented last night very well. She needed last night to happen more than she thought. The idea of moving in was still too much just yet. Distance was something that she needed right now. Even if it was only a few houses away.

Ben served her coffee and an omlete that turned out perfectly. They ate in silence enjoying each other's company for the time that they had.

Then breakfast had ended and so did their little island of peace on an island of chaos. "Ben, I don't want to disturb this wonderful morning but John is wounded and I have to check up on him."

"Yes, that's true."

"Did you shoot him Ben?"

Ben was a little upset with the question but he could no longer hide things from her any more. "Yes, I did. He was asking too many questions."

Juliet knew it was him that shot John as soon as she saw Ben look at him. "I'll leave this one alone Ben. There's more to it than you want or even know how to tell me." She got up and began to get dressed.

Ben watched as she left his house and for the first time in a very long time felt content.

…..

John woke up in pain but not as bad as it was yesterday. There was a flood of emotions that filled him when Ben shot him and left him for dead in that pit of death. The only reason he bothered to get up at all was due to seeing Walt standing on the grass above him.

Walt told him some things as he was pulling himself out of the grave. Ben didn't want to listen at that moment but knew that he had to live and finish what he started.

He got up slowly not wanting to push himself too hard. His wound was well tented to last night. He only briefly remembered Ben and Juliet last night and Abby's quick attention when he came to the house.

A knock at the door caught his attention. "Come in."

Abby opened the door slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Much better. Breakfast would be good though."

Abby thought for a moment. "I can make some oatmeal."

John nodded. "Sounds good." He walked out of the room and watched as Abby made some breakfast. He knew she needed something to do. "Did you speak with Kate?"

"Yes, for a short time. She was sedated all night. When she woke up she was still a little out of it but we had a good conversation. She knows that she's bait, knows that Ben wants to take over the camp and she started asking questions about you and myself."

John knew there would be questions. "I understand."

"John what about Ben? He shot you."

"He and I will have that talk when he's ready."

Abby looked at John confused. "And I thought I was odd. You don't seem to be that shaken up about this."

"I was but I'm not anymore."

Abby took that as her cue not to ask any more questions. Both Ben and John have that in common. They answer but never in a direct manner. John's method was more of that like Yoda while Ben was well…like some star trek villain she supposed. But what character? Pulling herself out of her thoughts she returned to getting breakfast for the both of them.

The talk with Kate was good but she felt a distance as if Kate didn't fully trust her anymore. She didn't know how to react to things and felt that she too shouldn't say too much.

"Breakfast is ready."

John sat down and ate his fill with coffee. "I have to say I never appreciated coffee until now. It was always such a common drink. So common that I forgot why I started to drink it in the first place."

"I prefer tea. Coffee tastes like burnt dirt to me even with sugar and cream."

He smiled at that. "This island is a miracle Abby. Ben shot me because he doesn't realize that."

Abby sat still. "If it is such a miracle why did so many women die due to pregnancy? I am the only one that hasn't died."

"I don't know. You still want to stay here?"

That wasn't such an easy question like it was before. "On the island yes. But the people here they seem haunted. It's like they are worshiping something but don't know what it is and fear not following or else be punished. It's sick."

John knew what she was talking about. "I'm going to try and find out what is behind that."

…..

"Hey you bastards let me out of here! I want to see Abby! You better not have harmed her in any way, you hear me!" Bobby pounded against the wall of his room. He knew he was defenseless but wanted to show he was upset. Being drugged and thrown into a room was not his idea of hospitality.

Tom was a few feet from the door trying not to laugh too loud. "Are you sure you want to speak with him Abby? He sounds pretty upset to me."

Abby blinked at Tom. "I never asked you to drug him. You could have asked him."

"Well knock on the door and let him know that he has to stand back before the door opens."

She walked over to the door and knocked on the window part. "Bobby, it's me, Abby! Stand back from the door or else they won't unlock it."

Bobby stopped as soon as he heard her voice and stepped back. She entered the room and ran towards him. He in turn hugged her. "I never stopped looking. No matter what."

"That was sweet but dumb. I was alright look." She pointed at her stomach that was sizable now. "I didn't ask what it was yet. I want it to be a surprise."

Bobby was dumbstruck and was at a loss for words. "I'm a daddy. I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

The next hour was catching up, chatting and then the conversation swung into darker territory. "Bobby they won't let me or this child leave. I'm the first woman in like ever to not die in the second trimester. I'm too important it seems. You want to be with me and your child you'll have to stay here."

"Alright, I'll stay with you. If they want me here on this island to be with you then that's what I'll do. I have nothing back home to go to anyway."

Abby thought that was sweet. "They will make you choose on what side you are on."

He understood what she was saying. "No, I'll support them if they want but I'm only here for you. As far as anyone is concerned I'm neutral. Plus the fact I'll only end up causing more trouble for the camp anyway."

Abby loved Bobby from the start. He was an expressive man but never knew where to fit in. He wasn't husky or good with fixing things, he wasn't a fighter nor did he have Hurley's temperament to take care of people. Bobby was simply a very good man with a heart of gold. Before he came to the island he was an accountant. He was brilliant with numbers but life didn't give him the change to explore his mathematics side.

She sat on the bed next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It won't be easy as you think. I am sure that everyone would think I am a traitor. I had it easy here Bobby. I was well taken care of and treated well."

"That's why I want to stay with you. I don't fit in at the camp Abby, never did. I was never any use. Perhaps I can be of use here."

Abby smiled and they both lied down next to each other on the bed, her back to his chest. He kept rubbing her belly until they both fell asleep.

…..

Ben knew he would have to speak with John eventually about shooting him. It wasn't something that you simply walk over and apologize for. John was too close to things and he had to admit he held nothing but jealousy towards John.

He spent most of his life on the island and never fully understood what he was supposed to protect. All he knew was that John had this deep communion with the island that he always wished he had. Ben worked all his life protecting it from men like Widmore and in the end he got cancer for his efforts.

The few times that she spoke with John he never asked him about his recovery in detail, how it felt to walk once again after settling in a wheelchair for so long. Perhaps that is what they should talk about.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. Ben was rather surprised to find John standing on the other side. "Come on in John. It's the least I could do after shooting you and leaving you for dead."

"How about some coffee and a conversation we really need to have?"

"That too."

John walked in and sat on a sofa and waited for Ben to enter. After some time Ben came in with two cups of coffee. "I don't know what you like in it so I kept it black. Do you want anything in it?"

"No, black is fine."

Ben wanted to ask and decided to start first. "What was it like to be able to walk on the day of the crash?"

"It was like I woke up for the first time in my life. How could you not know this Ben? After all the time you spent here you have no idea what this place is. If you did you would not have shot me."

Ben once again today for different reason was at a loss for words. What he said was true. He didn't know what this place was and felt a deep seed of jealously for that very fact. "Then tell me John, what is this island?"

"It heals people."

"Then explain my cancer."

"It gave you Jack. Everyone on that plane had no reason to return home. There is nothing to return to." John took a sip of his coffee and continued. "Perhaps you had cancer to get this community and the camp together. Don't you think it's time to stop hiding this place?"

"Can you imagine that, letting the world know about this place? People flock to places of weeping pictures in the thousands. What would happen to this place if people knew what happened to you? I've been to the main land John, they are animals tearing each other apart."

John understood completely. Ben was a simple yet very educated man doing a job he simply didn't fully understand. "Perhaps there's another way to do things. I'm not saying to expose the island. You're right this place will be destroyed in a few months if it was shown to the world."

"You speak to me like I never shot you."

John thought for a moment then smiled. "But you did didn't you? It was out of jealousy wasn't it? You can't stand the idea that you've been here all your life, dedicating it to one purpose and you get cancer. Then a man who couldn't walk, walks as soon as he lands on the island and understands it better than you." He took another sip of coffee. "My father who conned me time and again pushed me through a window, almost killing me. Your gun shot cannot and will not compare to that."

"Then what do you want from me, John?"

"I want you to bring me to Jacob or get someone who can."

….


End file.
